Sembrando El Amor
by sol y luna 0428
Summary: Bella altanera y Edward un Casanova sin corazón-Dónde estabas-dijo Edward colérico mientras que le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza -con Jacob y que-le dijo bella con furia-es que no entiendes que eres mía yo te compre y me perteneces- dijo y la beso
1. Chapter 1

SEMBRANDO EL AMOR.

No se le puede decir que no a un moribundo, verdad?; pero si su petición va mas allá de lo aceptable, será que los cullen podrán hacerlo? Aceptar cambiar el cielo, al infierno solo por una promesa.

Prefacio

Hace unos 50 años, una de las familias mas poderosas del país, llego al meta, donde se adueñaron de toda la tierra que pudieran abarcar, como en ese tiempo no había mas que tierra y nada lo separaba lo uno de lo otro; los "dueños" después de mucho pleito decidieron abarcar la tierra con limites que la separaran, pero la gente no es honesta y cuando el poder y la avaricia se unen, todo termina mal, después de la muerte injusta de uno de los hacendados; los black, hizo un tratado donde ninguna de las familias, separaría o abarcaría una tierra, aquel que lo hiciese seria asesinado…

Pero los dwyer y los swan, eran ambiciosos pues desde su llegada se han peleado por una tierra extensa y hermosa donde "el canal del meta", separa una tierra de otra. Donde todo florece y puede dar fruto… hasta el amor

Cada familia buscaron su legado y solo dieron a hombres, que pasaron el apellido y el linaje, pero la suerte no llego nunca mas a los dwyer después de 3 años de matrimonio, Héctor y Stella no tenia un hijo; mientras los swan engendraron a charlie swan, que tan solo siendo un adolescente se dejo seducir por renée dwyer, hermana de esme cuya desaparición causo en su generación mucho desconcierto.

Ahora después de 23 largos años, acechados por la muerte y atormentados por los recuerdos, la familia dwyer, siendo los únicos conociendo la verdad, niega a llevarse a la tumba el secreto.

Un testamento donde los ana esme dwyer de cullen, será la única heredera de unas tierras por las cuales Isabela swan, ah luchado para que progrese, ante las decaídas de sus abuelos. como para que ahora después de tanto tiempo vengan y se las quiten unos desconocidos, pero como se lo tomara la familia cullen en especial Edward y alice sus hijos, que son felices en bogota, un lugar donde encuentran de todo y estudian en reconocidas universidades.

**Pues soy nueva y casi puedo jurar que soy pésima en expresarme, pero con algo se intenta, así que espero me den la oportunidad.**

**Si les gusta o les llama la atención hágamelo saber…**

**SOL**


	2. Chapter 2

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Los personajes no son míos son de de Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo uno.

El infierno y el cielo.

El cielo claro y opaco por la luna menguante que se negaba a dejar la mañana que hasta ahora se asomaba en la hacienda crepúsculo, no le impedía a Isabela swan, encontrarse con "fork" su caballo más preciado, para ensillarlo y dar su paseo matutino, pero hoy se había levantado más temprano de lo común, pues ya se encontraban los trabajadores preparándose para averiar la hacienda.

Señorita Isabela, su señora madre la busca – dijo un joven robusto, pero con un aspecto amable e inocente.

Paúl, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que para ti, soy bella, así que ahórrate el

"señorita Isabela", si por favor?- bella era de aspecto frágil y pequeña, su piel era

Extremadamente blanca y tenia uno hermosos ojos cafés claros, que embellecían

Mas su cara en forma de corazón.- así que dime acaso no le has dicho que voy a

Pasear?

Se lo dije señorita, pero usted ya la conoce, mando decir que era importante que

Usted fuera con ella.

Paúl, dile que tendrá que esperar, voy a la pradera y ahora vuelvo. – dijo mientras se enlazaba en su caballo.

Señorita bella no me haga eso, mire que su madre se pone como cacatúa, cuando usted no le hace caso. – el joven estaba asustado y eso se notaba en su voz, casi suplicándole, se ponía en medio de la puertas y el caballo.

No te preocupes paúl, dile que le haré caso- dijo sosteniendo las cuerdas en una mano y la otra su sombrero, - pero cuando yo quiera, no cuando a ella me mande. – y diciendo se puso en marcha, obligando al joven a moverse para no ser atropellado por la joven jinete.

Pasear a través de la calidez y suavidad del un sol mañanero que acariciaba su piel blanca y seca debajo de sus vaqueros color negro, le daba una sensación de paz y calma, protegida por un sombrero negro de cuero, se sentó entre la maleza, permitiéndose observar pasar tranquilamente el agua de un canal, que recorría el llano para desembarcar en el río meta, y aunque no le pertenecía a nadie, servía para alimentar al llano y separa las tierras, mas de todo las tierras de los swan con la de los dwyer. Por esas aguas, se habían discutió y asesinado mucho, según contaba la gente.

_Irónico-_ pensó la joven- _que ironía que después de tanta guerra, hubieran terminado siendo familia, que mi abuelo hubiera dejado casar a renée con charlie._

_Y que aunque se odien, ya cesaron las peleas y todas estas tierras algún día me pertenecerán._

Y no es que Isabela fuera ambiciosa, solo que era lógico, para ella, siendo hija única de charlie y renee, que a su vez era la única hija de Héctor y Stella, era lógico y razonable que ella seria en algún futuro lejano, su única propietaria.

Después de unos minutos cuando el alba ya se envolvió en todo el llano, la joven decidió volver a la casa, pero poder afrontar a sus padres.

_Después de todo, no, no puedo desaparecer por siempre, además yo no soy una cobarde.- _y con decisión volvió cabalgando a casa.

La hacienda "crepúsculo" era la más elegante que las otras, pues la casa era mucho más grande, por consentimiento de renee, la casa se había modernizado, tenía una piscina y un gran jardín, poseía electricidad con planta solar, y aunque estaba las caballerizas separadas de la casas de algunos trabajadores, el aspecto era hermoso, amplio y sofisticado.

Adentro de la casa, en el despacho de charlie se encontraba el hablando con su esposa, cuando bella los interrumpió, entrando sin avisar como solía hacerlo.

Hueles a estiércol de caballo- dijo una mujer alta, mayor, pero aun así hermosa, con facciones inocentes. – donde te las ha pasado? He estado esperándote hace 2 horas, tenemos que ir al pueblo, tenemos que saber que paso con el pedido de sillas y a ti no parece preocuparte de eso.

Lo hace, ya te dije que estaba paseando, dime cómo va la cosecha- dijo Charlie con ojos comprensivos pero con su voz dura, pues la tenia que tener el dominio de todo pues él era el único dueño y patrón de las tierras.

Bien, pero ha calentado mucho en el llano y estamos intentando cosechar todo hoy, eh pensado en pasar a revisar cómo va la cosecha en eclipse, pero será después de ir a pueblo.

Porque tienes que ir, esa hacienda no es la tuya, y a ti que te importa si van las cosas bien o mal- la voz de Charlie se endureció y sus ojos cafés se oscurecieron por la rabia.

Sabes que siempre que empieza la cosecha del arroz, toca estar pendiente, no hay que confiarse, el arroz es como el oro y si mi abuelo está enfermo la gente se puedo aprovechar de eso. – La joven levanto un poco la voz, pero sin ser grosera agrego – además a él no le importa que le ayude, el si confía en mí. - Y se dirigió a la puerta. – voy a bañarme y ya nos vamos.

La brisa soplaba con fuerza meciendo los cabellos de dos mujeres, que se encontraban en una camioneta, regreso a llano adentro después de 3 horas de largo y agotada tarde en el pueblo.

Estoy es un infierno – dijo renne mientras movia rítmicamente un abanico.

Paul, entra por rancho viejo, me quedare en la hacienda de mis abuelos. – dijo bella y se quedo en la primera parada, en la finca eclipse, visitaría por una semana a sus abuelos y estaría al pendiente de ellos y la finca, ahora que su abuelo se encontraba enfermo.

En Bogotá ese mismo día, esme cullen servía la cena, después de un día agotador en el colegio, donde como maestra de niños de primaria, en uno de los colegios más prestigiados de Bogotá. Esme aparte de ser casada, era una esposa fiel y cariñosa con carlisle cullen un excelente doctor, su romance empezó joven cuando en una brigada de salud, de los mejores médicos se encontraban en Villavicencio, donde esme a la edad de 16 se había sufrido una lesión en su pierna, consternado de su inocencia, alegría y fuerza, le brindo su ayuda, y su corazón, se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista.

Los primeros años le escribía a su madre y hermana a escondidas, pero luego de tres años de noviazgo se casaron y después del nacimiento de Edward ya erradicados en Bogotá dejo de hacerlo, las razones fueron simples, por la felicidad, la tristeza y el miedo, si miedo a que su padre viniera por ella, o que su esperanza con un hombre bueno y una familia, que su cielo se fuera entre las cumbres del recuerdo de su pasado.

Esa mañana le había llegado otra carta desde azulejo el viejo pueblo de donde ella venia, y la tristeza que le había causado era tanta grande como el frió que ahora había en la sabana. Los rayos y truenos golpearon con fuerza los pala rayos y el sonido hacia vibrar de la casa cullen, mientras que ellos se encontraban cenando un rayo en particular deslumbro la casa, donde su pequeña hija menor quedo petrificada en el asiento donde estaba.

Alice estas bien? Te encuentras pálida hija- dijo con cariño esme.

Si me encuentro bien, solo estaba pensando que no es normal que llueva así en Bogotá – dijo con preocupación la pequeña.

No me digas que aun te dan miedo los truenos – dijo un chico fornido parecido a un oso con tono de burla.

No, es solo que no me gustan me hacen sentir extraña.- dijo y se retiro de la mesa cuando todos se quedaron viéndola.

Que yo no dije nada – dijo emmet

Cuando es que te vas? - dijo Edward y corrió su silla para ir detrás de alice.

Edward- lo regaño esme- es mentiras cariño, - dijo y empezó a retirar los platos de la mesa.

Alice era muy joven, para sus 14 años era la mas disciplinada en la academia, tenia gracia y poseía una extraña sensibilidad ante algunas cosas, no tenia amigas, pues la mayoría eran artificiales y déspotas para su gusto, se había ganado el sobrenombre de "fenómeno" por ser extremadamente energice y alegre.

Es por eso que no le gustaba mucho hablar, solía decir con facilidad y honestidad como se sentía, y tendía a tratarla como loca o algo peor,

"no fue Con intención" se dijo así misma mientras observaba como las nubes trataban de ocultar la luna menguante que luchaban por adornar el cielo.

Después de la tormenta llega la calma no crees alice?- le dijo un joven cobrizo, con voz afable y dulce., quien era el hijo mayor de los cullen, el estudiaba en la sabana, una prestigiosa universitaria al norte de la cuidad.

Edward me asustaste- dijo pegando un salto del susto.- por que lo dices?- dijo tras haberse acordado de la conversación inicial.

Porque el cielo esta despejándose y todo esta volviéndose a la normalidad- dijo simple. era inteligente, pero no poseía el don de ser muy expresivo.

No, no es así, es decir dejo de tronar y llover, pero no es igual, la lluvia trajo beneficios y dificultades.

Si, como cuales?-

Beneficios a la tierra y a los ríos como nutrientes, pero para algunos animales o personas pasar la noche con este frio y con la lluvia le es difícil.- dijo alice triste

Es verdad pero entonces era verdad que no lloviera.- dijo retorico

No, es solo que a veces es difícil aceptar que por más que intentamos ser alguien… - pero no termino solo quedo viendo a Edward a los ojos sin saber cómo continuar.

Alice yo nunca estado en una tormenta, pero podemos ayudarlos si queremos, y no está mal sentir estos sentimientos, ello no te hacen extraña, te hace especial.- dijo Edward consintiéndola.

Siento como si alguien me estuviera llamando, como si alguien necesitara de nuestra ayuda. – dijo alice pensativa - Edward tengo un mal presentimiento.

No te preocupes todo estará bien, - le dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba dándole todo el apoyo que podía.

Tengo miedo- dijo alice y esme sintió la mirada de su hija sobre ella. Y supo que tenía que enfrentarse al miedo y compartirlo así como lo hacía su hija, tenía que saber que decía la carta que le habían mandado.

Notas de la autora

Si creen que amerita un reviews asi sea para decirme, "oye deja de llenar el disco del sistema con tus pendejadas" son bien resibidas, obvio con respeto.

Lo agradecería cualquier comentario.

Bye

sol


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE LA FABULOSA **_**Stephenie Meyer, YO SOLO SOY UNA LOCA QUE QUIERES ESCRIBIR**__**.**_

Capitulo 2

El llanto de la noche…

Abuela, que haces en la cocina? – le dijo una muchacha con grandes ojos marrones a una anciana que salía de una habitación.

Bella, mi niña, que haces aquí?- dijo la anciana mientras que salía a su encuentro con una bandeja en la mano.

Vine a quedarme – dijo mientras le quitaba la bandeja y seguían caminando.

Hace rato envié a jaread, Héctor está mal, hoy se la paso toda la mañana allá en la barranca y alrededor de las 2, lo trajeron, está en su cuarto enfurruscado* dice que la muerte lo persigue. – dijo la anciana mientras en sus ojos una capa de tristeza los nublaba.

Asustada bella se dirigió a si la habitación principal, donde encontró a su abuelo mirando el techo. El llano preso del silencio de la noche fría, donde los animales, ni las aves, ni las bestias abatían con ruido, más que el llanto de mujeres que era lo único que acompañaba al inmenso llano que cubría el cielo con un manto oscuro sin luna, ni estrellas, como si el cielo se apiadara de ella y dejara que llorara su pena.

Isabela se encontraba en un cuarto donde la luz artificial de una bombilla que envolvía la sensible cara de una anciano que era llamado por la muerte; aferrada de su mano derecha intentaba sin éxito darle fuerzas, mientras el solo buscaba transmitirle toda la vida que de él se marchaba.

No creo lo que veo, acaso lloras por mí- su voz débil y rancia intento sonar sarcástica.

Abuelo ni en tu lecho de muerte dejaras de criticarme, - lo reprendió con una sonrisa triste. – no importa, hoy no dejare que me saques de mis casillas, no permitiré que borres las palabras que en delirio me has confesado. – agrego después con un sollozo, pero sin dejar de su cara un sonrisa.

Mi bella, - sonrío triste – que importa si la muerte me acecha y espera por mí, para cobrarme lo egoísta y déspota que he sido – tosió y le dio un apretón a la mano que los unía – si me voy con una sonrisa tuya que ilumina más que mil soles, eres la única que no me abandonado, que mas has enfrentado, que no ha bajado su cabeza, ni se ha humillado por amor o por dinero.

Qué crees entonces que estoy haciendo, - dijo en broma – estoy pidiéndote que firmes para mi, toda tu herencia, - prosiguió después de que fuera devuelta débilmente la sonrisa, pues su abuelo la conocía lo bastante para saber que esa era una infamia de su parte.

Eres toda una mujer llanera, firme y orgullosa, digna de ser una dwyer- dijo con tristeza – eres valiente, fuerte; nunca me abandonaste, ni me criticaste, solo encontré en ti, amor..

Paciencia, benevolencia… - y suspiro la joven, como si quisiera encontrar paz, y fuerza para decir algo - te quiero abuelo, por ti es que soy, como soy, por ti tuve la fuerza para irme a estudiar sin dejar nunca mi tierra, por ti sé lo que es un becerro, una yegua, y se distinguir un buen BRAHMAN,1; veo la pasión y la vida de la tierra…

Pero la fuerte tos se apodero de él cuerpo del anciano que se arqueaba con cada estocada; - no va a venir, su compasión no es tan grande como para perdonarme,

- respiro y miro con pena la ventana a las nubes grises y la lluvia que caía sigilosamente sobre el vidrio. – ni siquiera la muerte es tan dolorosa como su desprecio, pero la entiendo, ella nunca quiso esta tierra, nunca lucho por ella, ---dijo con tristeza, para luego callar y retomar con una fuerte carcajada.- que ironía, que lastima, que seas tú la que me enseñara que no importa la sangre, ni el sexo, y que la tierra no nos pertenece, uno le pertenece a la tierra, pero ella pertenecen a esta tierra.

La rabia recorría las venas de la joven catira que se encontraba curvada entre la cama y el piso, mientras su mano izquierda se endureció y sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la presión sometida.

Si es de esta tierra y no quiere verte, entonces, esta tierra no le pertenece,- dijo apretando los dientes. – si no puede perdonarte es porque no aprecio quererte.

Tú me perdonas por tratarte como lo hice, por echarte de esta finca mil veces, y…

Estoy Orgullosa de conocerte, y permitirme que te conozca, de ser fuerte por tus rechazos, y valiente por tu rudeza, por ser inteligente y hábil para contestar cada palabra de ti doble intencionada, por permitirme ser tu nieta…

La sorpresa y gratitud se fue reflejada en los ojos del anciano, mientras se dirigía a ella,

Como quisiera que tu… --- pero un trueno intervino en la frase, y el susto electrifico cada fibra del ser de la joven pues su abuelo cerraba los ojos y la fuerza de sus manos se alejaba, como si el hacha de la muerte con el trueno fuera comparada. Susurros fueron dichos pero de ella nunca escuchados, pues la muerte a su abuelo de este mundo lo apartaba.

Bella quedo petrificada, para luego moverlo llamándolo, hasta que su voz se hizo un grito, - abuelo no, por favor, no te rindas eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, abuelo- pero sus gritos volvieron a ser susurros, y el llamado se volvió un sollozo, Isabela acuno el cuerpo del anciano, que yacía muerto en la gran cama de madera.

* * *

Esme había ido a ver qué pasaba con alice, y se quedo escuchándola, pero después de mirar los ojos de su hija salió corriendo con una angustia desconocida, hacia a su habitación donde en la mañana había puesto la carta, esa y otras que habían empezado a llegar un mes atrás.

El miedo la dominaba mientras abría aquel papel que temblaba entre sus manos, miles de recuerdos agobian su mente, y las lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus ojos cuando comprobó sus sospechas, su padre estaba muy enfermo y su madre le suplicaba que volviera, decía que su padre deliraba llamándola.

¿puedo volver? Seré capaz de verle a los ojos? Eran los pensamientos tristes de esme mientras los sollozos se volvían más fuertes, El fantasma de un pasado lleno de maltratos le perseguían, acordándole el porqué de su escape, el porqué dejo a su madre y hermana a la deriva mientras ella se embarcaba a un viaje a la capital. Él porque nunca volvió a escribirles y el porqué tenía miedo de volver; pero los años no pasan en vano, ella ya no era una niña y no estaba sola, ahora era una mujer inteligente e independiente, felizmente casada y con dos hijos valientes.

Que te atormenta mi amor- la voz dulce y compresiva de su esposo la sorprendió – porque lloras? – le pregunto acercándose a la cama.

He recibido una carta de mi madre- dijo entregándosela – mi padre esta muy enfermo, mi madre teme que muera.- dijo y empezó a sollozar de nuevo

No crees que deberíamos ir, ellos. – dijo carlisle pero esme lo interrumpió.

No sé si pueda, yo no soy capaz de verle la cara a mi madre, le dejado durante tanto tiempo, creo que no merezco perdón, fui una cobarde- dijo y su voz dilato su ira pero Carlisle enjuago sus lagrimas y le levanto el mentón y beso sus labios con ternura.

Es mentira, yo me enamore de una joven niña, que estaba sola y desorientada, que tenía miedo, pero era muy valiente, si valiente pues sola afronto a la soledad y sobrevivió a ello, ella tenía fuego en su mirada, poseía esperanza, nobleza, ternura y desde ese día la ame, y aun la amo, porque veo el fuego en su mirada, pero la amo mas, porque ahora no esta sola, ni esta desorientada y quiero que no tenga miedo, porque su familia va estar con ella siempre protegiéndola.- dijo y esme le abrazo con fuerza.

Se escucho un sollozo detrás de la puerta y carlisle con cariño indico que pasaran, alice apenas figura el rostro de su madre salió en su búsqueda abrazándola con fuerza, Edward estaba callado y Emmet parecía confundido.

Ahora entiendo porque nunca tuvimos abuelos maternos – dijo Edward – y porque mamá se ponía triste al principio, creo que no debiste callártelo por tanto tiempo mamá

Donde viven mis abuelos- pregunto consternada alice en brazos de su madre.

En el meta, llano adentro, yo viví con ellos en unas tierras que pertenecen a nuestra familia. – Dijo esme – pero luego escape cuando tenía tu edad – dijo acariciando las mejillas de alice – quería estudiar y sacar a mi madre y hermana de la finca, así que estudie en la capital, pero después conocí a su padre y me quede con él.

Tenemos una tía- dijo alice con ilusión.

Sí, mi padre nos quería casar pero yo me fui y las abandone, pasaron los años y nunca mas supe de ellas, los abandone porque no soporte la presión, deje a mi familia porque no quería terminar mi vida casada con un hombre que me maltratara como mi padre.- dijo y una lagrima cayo furiosa sobre el cabello de su hija quien la abrazo con fuerza.

Eras joven y tenías miedo, no tenemos nada que juzgarte, fuiste muy valiente.- dijo Edward con cariño a su madre.

Tienen que ir-dijo emmet con alegría, - no me miren así – dijo cuando se voltearon a verlo –son tus padres y te necesitan, además ya han pasado muchos años apuesto que cuando los veas se van a reir de todo.

En algo si tiene razón emmet, amor no podemos verte triste, vamos y enfréntate a todo- dijo con cariño y luego volteo a ver a todos- todos te apoyaremos, verdad.- dijo y cada uno empezó a decir que si.

Como era de esperarse la familia cullen afronto esto con comprensión y cariño, Edward y alice accedieron a ir a visitar a sus abuelos durante una o dos semanas, el tiempo en que se terminaría sus vacaciones, pero que no podían dejar a sus padres solos.

Notas del autora

Gracias por todo, ojala me dejen sus comentarios y visiten mis otros fics, (no pidas tanto,) jejeje - esta bien, entonces solo aca, A NOS LEEMOS EL MARTES.

CUIDECEN

BYE

SOL

1 Es ganado muy fino, las vacas Brahmán son excelentes madres, producen mucha leche y de buena calidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.

Es muy largo, si, pero es bonito, o eso creo, por favor es importante que lo lean…

Capitulo 3

El ángel de la muerte.

Las horas del embausamiento fueron eternas, bella no había descansado, se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera un águila encerrada, no había abrasado a nadie, y después de que salió del cuarto no había votado una lagrima mas.

Vete a descansar te levantare cuando llegue el cuerpo. – la voz triste de su madre no fue escuchada por Isabela, que parecía alejada, retraída.

Ya llegaron las flores –corto bruscamente bella

Si, están adornando el salón, Bela por que no vas a descansar o por lo menos a cambiarte.

Donde esta mi abuela?

No lo se – dijo resentida,

Bella conocía bien a su mamá, para saber que algo le guardaba, pero no tenia ánimos, así que se dirigió con paúl, y salieron a buscar a la anciana.

Ella se encontraba en la áspera tarde, que calentaba fuertemente en el llano.

Ya te envié otra nota, hace un mes que te las envió, porque no vienes esme, por que no vuelves hija.- la anciana hablaba con el viento, inocente de la presencia de Isabela.

Así que era verdad, está viva, - la voz de Isabela, era dolida, pero con cierta curiosidad. – Así que es mentira que mi abuelo la mato… escapo y no han vuelto a saber de ella, verdad - dijo elevando la voz – para que quieres que venga ahora, nunca ha estado contigo, no vino cuando cayó enfermo por que vendría ahora?

Bella hay cosas que tú no sabes, así que te suplico que no me pidas explicaciones que no puedo darte.-

Crees que no lo sé, ustedes eran maltratadas por mi abuelo, ella cansada prefirió ser egoísta y cobarde, largarse a la cuidad y dejarte botada a ti y a mamá.

Renee no debió…

Abuela- la interrumpió, acercándose para consolarla – se que no fue el hombre perfecto, pero no era razón para que,- se calló- discúlpame vale, fui una impulsiva, pero espero que no te ilusiones, si no vino antes, no vendrá ahora.- se corrigió después de ver la tristeza de la anciana.

Dos días después

Un avión daba escala en una pista elaborada, en medio del llano y un pueblo, que se preparaba para la noche, el calor de la tierra era palpanté tanto que el viento levantada las secas hojas que caían muertas.

Una mujer de negro bajaba suavemente sobre una escalera, como contando cada paso, mientras un abrazo protector de un hombre alto, que le trasmitía fuerza que a ella sentía que le faltaban.

Ha cambiado mucho, es mejor que nos vayamos rápido, no hay coche y no tendremos quien nos lleve.- esme estaba pálida y un sollozo involuntario salía de su garganta cada vez que hablaba.

Eres fuerte mama – la pequeña alice, abrazo a su madre, mientras edward bajaba el equipaje sobrante y carlie hablaba con un señor robusto que tenia una camioneta.

Así que a la hacienda eclipse, verdad? Llegaremos entrada alas acho, estuvieron de suerte por encontrarme todavía… perdonen pero acaso ustedes son familiares?

Sí, soy esme dwyer de cullen- dijo esme

Es usted señora, pero mire como a cambiado? - Dijo mirándola, mirada que no le gusto mucho a carlie, ni a sus hijos así que el señor voltio – soy Charles Evenson, no se acuerda de mi… solía trabajar para su padre que el señor lo aguarde en el cielo.

Lo siento no me acuerdo, No saben si ya lo sepultaron? – pregunto esme.

No, la fiera no ha dejado- y escupió afuera del auto – hoy es la última noche, así que no ha llegado tarde.

_No, si llegue tarde, llegue 15 años tarde_- pensó esme dolida

El viaje siguió sin apuros pues no había luces en la carretera y los cullen no les gustaban como el señor Evenson hablaba con esa familiaridad a su madre. El silencio era cómodo, y eso le hizo más llevadero y rápido.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda estaba oscuro, la casa era grande y solo había pocas luces, se bajaron y esme cada vez se sumía en un silencio y un sollozo.

Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí.- dijo con rudeza la voz del caporal de la hacienda.

Soy esme dwyer y vengo al entierro de mi padre.- La voz de esme salió atropada y con esfuerzo.

El caporal ordeno que su equipaje fuera llevado adentro, en la habitación que antes le había correspondido. Mientras ellos fueron llevados al salón de la estancia* donde era velado, esme abrazado por su esposo siguió a alice y edward que se encontraba adelante.

Había luces de velas por todo el salón, flores y un camino real, adornaba un ataúd en medio del gran salón, acompañado por el arpa y las maracas como música de fondo, no había mucha gente, pero esme reconoció rápidamente a su madre, que se encontraba a la derecha del ataúd en un sofá amplio, abrasada por lo hombros de una mujer que por sus facciones ella reconoció como Renée su hermana.

********************************************************************************************** Edward se guio por la luz de las velas, la decoración en flores y vio la organización del salón que para ser un velorio era hermosa, y ordenada, como si no hubiera pasado un solo día, no había rezos, ni mujeres llorando y entonces pensó, que si él era un hombre reprobable, quien botaría una lagrima por él.

Vio a su madre observar a una anciana que supuso seria su abuela pero su atención se fue, cuando vio en un rayo de luz de luna que se escabullía por la ventana hacia el lado izquierdo del ataúd y pensó que el ángel de la muerte había venido por su difunto abuelo…

Ella estaba sentada frente al ataúd, vestida de negro mostrando su luto, su cara pálida como el mármol, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, con unas ojeras que demostraban las lagrimas secas de una noche desvelada, su aspecto encorvado, la hacía ver frágil y delicada, como un pétalo de lirio, como las que adornaban el salón.

Sintió una atracción que lo sorprendió y se acordó de las palabras de su primo emmet, cuando le dijo que porque no que venía al llano.

"las llaneras son hermosas, pero peligrosas, todos lo que van quedan embrujados por ellas y nunca vuelven hacer los mismos" en ese momento pensó que era una tontería, pero al ver a la joven, una saliva gruesa paso por su garganta, exigiendo ser tragada; _tengo que conocerla, tengo que saber si es real_ – pensó maravillado, pero un fuerte grito lo interrumpió cuando dio un paso hacia ella.

Esme – el grito de alegría de Stella al ver a su hija, resonó en toda la casa; porque esa mujer que estaba en la sala era su hija, sus facciones eran finas, pero seguía teniendo su carita en forma de corazón, sus ojos aunque opacos, guardaban el amor y la inocencia que ella recordaba, esas lagrimas que derramaba era por el recuerdo y la resignación de haber vuelto, pero no le importo, se soltó de Renée que hasta el momento se encontraba petrificada, como una estatua, y corrió hacia su hija, y la abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar como si con ello, todo el dolor, la pena, la rabia y el odio se esfumaran en ese abrazo, sus almas sintieron el alivio que no sentían sus cuerpos, estaba agotadas tanto física como emocionalmente, esme la abrazo y lloro mientras todos las observaban unas con alegría por el rencuentro, otras con nostalgia e Isabela con rabia, rabia porque era un velorio, no un reencuentro, ella no venia porque quería, si no porque su abuela así se lo suplicaba, pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien hablara o por lo menos susurrara algo.

Perdóname mamá – su voz madura se había suavizado, parecía un lamento de una niña, y no un quejido de un señora.

Perdóname tu esme, por no ser valiente… dime quien es este caballero que a estado acompañándonos – dijo la anciana limpiándole las lagrimas de las mejillas húmedas de su hija.

Mama, - rió tiernamente – el es carlie cullen, mi esposo y ellos son mis hijos alice y edward – dijo señalándolos para que se presentaran.

Así que te casaste, acaso fue por eso que te volaste?- la voz era resentida cargada de dolor y rabia – fue por eso que dejaste votada a tu madre y a renee, no? A ya se, fue por Héctor? Si? dinos esme, porque volviste?, acaso te enteraste que ya murió y quisiste comprobarlo, ahora si eres valiente ya que él se ha ido?

Isabela swan – todos estaban rígidos en sus sillas, la voz de renee no era dura, pero se caracterizaba por ser fuerte cuando la situación la requería.- ella es una dwyer, su lugar es aquí, verdad hermana.

Pues que haremos con la familia feliz, dime niña rica no has traído una cámara verdad, graben la felicidad que ha provocado la muerte de mi abuelo, la familia de nuevo unida, ahora serán felices ya que el no está aquí. – dijo primero viendo a su madre y luego señalando a alice y a esme con desprecio.

La rabia y el odio corría por el aire, Isabela estaba de pie, junto al ataúd, y sus ojos eran candela, quemando todo a su paso. La música se había detenido y no se escuchaba los murmullos, las respiraciones eran agitas y lo pensamientos eran todos dirigidos hacia esa joven muchacha que resentida con la muerte, se desquitaba con los vivos.

Bella, no quisiera decirte que te vayas, pero no voy a permitir… - Su débil y anciana voz se apago, como cuando uno no quiere continuar.

Me vas a echar abuela, - su mirada candela se esfumo, nadie, aparte de un joven que la observaba con obsesión, se dio cuenta del repentino sufrimiento que arrebato el fuego de su mirada, para volverla hielo. – está bien, mañana después del entierro me voy, por ahora disfruten su "velada". – y echando humos se alejo.

Perdónala heredo el mal genio de Charlie, - dijo Renée abrasando a esme.

No era necesario, no debiste de decirle eso, ella tiene razón, yo…

No te preocupes esme, ella volverá, hoy es la última noche. – dijo stella.

La música no continuo, pero todo volvió a la normalidad, se siguió repartiendo trago y canelazo*, las personas siguieron charlando, mientras a las afueras de la casa, bella se encontraba sentada en las escaleras con su cabeza agachada puestas entre sus piernas, reteniendo toda la rabia y las lagrimas que le querían salir, pero que no las dejaría, tal vez su abuela le perdonara su abandono, pero ella nunca le perdonaría su egoísmo y su falta de carácter, y mas su crueldad, el que no se esmerara por perdonarlo, si no que le obligo a humillarse, suplicándole para que volviese.

_¡Que si mi abuelo no era perfecto, nadie lo es, pero y que, acaso amamos a los perfectos, no, uno ama, tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos, y si no puedes hacerlo entonces no es amor, y su abuelo no había sido amado por nadie, más que por mí misma_. – se relajo, era tiempo de volver, eran las 11: 00 p.m. y el frió anunciaba que la muerte regresaba y ella tenía que regresar al salón, estuviera quien estuviera, pero por una razón que no entendía no quería ir, aunque tuviera que cumplir una promesa.

Notas de la autora,

jejeje sobre todo…

Canelazo* es una bebida compuesta por canela (obvio), un poquito de aguardiente, (el llanero que es el más rico) y yerbas.

Bueno espero le guste, y las que me tienen en favoritos, me escriban algo, lo que sea, es que no se si les gustaría que cambiara algo, o pasara algo.

Bueno ya no ruego más

Cuidasen

Bye

SOL

PDT: QUIEREN UN ADELANTO…

Ahí con el sol iluminándole su frágil cuerpo color crema, sus labios rojos y carnosos, medio abiertos por la superficial respiración, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo armónico, sus ojos cerrados y las pequeñas bolsas moradas que adornaban su delicada cara en forma de corazón, con su cabello castaño esparciendo un extraño olor a fresas y tierra que sigilosamente lo llamaba incitándole a probarlo. Lo supo, el supo que deseaba a su prima.

So lo sé, soy muy mala.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo soy una sicótica que juego con ellos.

********************************************************************************************** Había pasado tres horas desde su llegada, se sentía cansado, pero la curiosidad le daba fuerzas que él no conocía, había conocido a Renée su tía, y a Isabela su prima, la frágil mujer no era nada más que la fiera, o así le decían.

Ahí viene la señorita Isabela - la voz de Ben un chico que trabajaba en la casa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Caminaba despacio pero con violencia, pisando fuerte, su vaquero negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo y la camisa negro satín bailaba en el edén de sus caderas en cada movimiento.

Retomo su asiento a la izquierda del ataúd, y su mirada se poso en la suavidad de la fina madera

Con gesto de manos le pidió a los músicos retomar su canto y con un aguardiente en mano, murmuro una canción llanera.

El joven sentía la necesidad de acercarse, de conocerla, pero la rabia que le produjo su falta de delicadeza con su madre y hermana, le prohibía hacerlo, ella era rencorosa, y era muy orgullosa, por algo se decía que cuando alguien la pronunciaba escupía, según ben, era para que no tomara su veneno.

Trece minutos y ella aun se encontraba sola en esa silla, llevaba 3 copas de lo que él conocía era aguardiente, el lo probo por cortesía una vez, no era un gran bebedor, pero sabía que el aguardiente era fuerte, pero ella lo tomaba como si fuera la mas deliciosa agua filtrada.

Se va a emborrachar si sigue así - Dijo molesto el joven de cabello cobrizo, señalando a bella.

Quien Bella, no estás equivocado camarita ella ha llevado mas en la cabeza, y la muy guapa* no se ha caído.- dijo ben

Toma mucho?, no es saludable, para ella?- dijo carlie

No se preocupe doctor cullen, Ben busca a angela y tráela.- dijo Renée.

Quien es ella Renée? – pregunto con cortesía carlie

Es la mejor amiga de bella, si no que ella si se cansa.

Ya la despierto, señora – y con eso ben, se fue casa adentro

Es su mejor amiga, y la única que le pone polo a tierra. – dijo renee, cuando el joven se había retirado.

Las conversaciones iban y venían, y la gente ya empezaba a marcharse, alice agotada se había marchado a una recamara, acompañada de Stella, que había sido obligada a recostarse también, esme, reneé, carlie y edward se encontraban platicando de cosas tribales, cuando una joven alta, bien vestida se acercaba a una Isabela que no había parado de tomar, nadie escuchaba pero se suponía que ella le pedía que también descansara o por lo menos que dejase de tomar, pero bella obstinada no lo permitía y la joven no le quedo mas remedio que acompañarla.

Eras las doce, cuando el reloj sonó, solo quedaba 8 personas en la sala, la gente se había marchado hasta tarde y la única que no pensaba hacerlo era Isabela.

El señor swan la espera afuera señora - dijo un joven trigueño corpulento.

Paúl, que alegría que hayas venido,- hablo fuerte por fin Isabela, después de haberlo reconocido.

Que tal si mañana después del entierro, pasan y conoces bien a mi familia, que te parece esme, - dijo renee infantilmente.

Esme no quería sentir la mirada acusatoria de esa jovencita, así que se negó, renee sabiendo sus razones, le dijo.

Hoy parece una potra, pero mañana estará muy mansa-

Porque lo dices – pregunto un poco intrigado edward.

Todo lo que sube- dijo renee señalándola

Tiene que bajar- termino carlie

Hasta mañana a todos, que descansen, Isabela, no hagas mucho ruido.- y se fue alejándose de ellos.

Acaso no se va contigo, - pregunto edward.

No, es la última noche, - dijo pero la confusión de sus caras le confirmo que ni esme se acordaba ya de la leyenda. – la muerte recorre los pasos del difunto, y si a este no le aguardan, su alma será llevada al purgatorio.

Ella lleva velando las tres noches seguidas, - dijo esme sorprendida.

Si quiere salvar su alma, a si que no a dormido desde que murió papá. -

Y nos has hecho nada para que…- pregunto angustiada esme, pero renne la interrumpió.

Si conocieras a Isabela, sabrías que es más terca que una potra y más necia que un burro. – dijo con sorna sonriendo

Renée no creo que se conveniente, se puede enfermar, se ve frágil y débil, por lo menos se ha alimentado bien?- pregunto preocupado carlie.

Ella sabe cuidarse, enserio preocupasen ustedes por descansar mañana será un día agitado.- carlie como todo un caballero la acompaño al lado de su mujer hasta la puerta.

No ha cambiado nada, - dijo esme con nostalgia, después de que Renée se hubiera marchado en una camioneta despidiéndose con los brazos.

Siempre asido a si de… - pero carlie no termino, pensando en como describirla.

Inmadura, descuidada, infantil; si renee siempre busco un príncipe azul que la salvara, por eso cuando conoció a charlie decidió casarse con el, el era el perfecto caballero de armadura.

Estaba pensando en confiada, pero si se puede decir que es especial tu hermana; - dijo con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar su cara a serio - pero lo que más me preocupa es que pienses en Charlie swan, como caballero de armadura

Esme rió – pero yo no tenía en mis planes casarme, y no quería salvación, el era para mi hermana así que me marche.

Muy humilde y considerada. .- dijo en broma

Las habitaciones están ya a su disposición, si quieren lo puedo acompañar. – dijo una joven alta de cabello negro oscuro como la noche.

Angela verdad? – le dijo esme y la chica asintió,

Gracias, - dijo y se dirigió a su hijo. - Edward vas a descansar? –pregunto al verlo hablar con el chico llamado ben.

No me parece que la dejemos sola, esta bebiendo y…- trato de justificarse, pero no sabía cómo.

Estoy de acuerdo con edward, es su prima y tiene que velar por su seguridad, si es verdad que no a dormido, no demora en desmayarse o algo peor.-

Así lo pienso papá, según Ben, no demoran de llegar mas amigos de bella.- dijo edward.

Estoy seguro, cualquier persona ya hubiera caído y ella no demora, quédate y trata de no tomar. – dijo carlie severo.

Esta bien, pero no te metas en problemas. – dijo esme besándole la mejilla.

Si, que descansen.-dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al salón, ya que en la platica se habían alejado.

* * *

No crees que es grosería no llamarlo, al fin de cuentas es tu primo no? – dijo ben, cuando edward llego de nuevo al salón.

No creo que le emocione sentarse con nosotros,- contesto Bela

Porque no? – pregunto angela

_Porque debe ser un idiota mujeriego, machista, estupido y creído _- pensó bella – porque me mira mal y además yo ofendí a su madre, apuesto que no viene a sentarse

Conste, si lo hace, tendrás problemas, edward ven? – lo invito ben.

El chico con confianza se acerco hacia el tumulto en el que se encontraba su prima, pero en el cual no le gustaba para nada encontrarse así de cerca con ella.

Edward, te presento a angela mi novia, a bella swan y a paúl, su perro faldero.

- dijo ben, mientras que paúl le daba un codazo, que produjo una jugarreta entre ellos. Lo cual nadie observo la mirada que bella y edward se dieron, ninguno de los dos quiso explicarlo, ni apartarse, pues el toque sutil de sus miradas provoco una electricidad que recorrió sus cuerpos, no hubo un toque físico, solo esa mirada. Esa mirada que empezaría a despertar en ellos algo que ninguno de los dos podía sentir. Después de las tres de la mañana llegaron unos amigos de bella, y bella tomada era mas propensa a enrojecer y ser mas abierta, su mejor amigo Jacob black desde su llegada causo enojo a edward, pues la sonrisa de su prima se había ensanchado ante él, y él si podía tocarla y consolarla; se decía a si mismo que su enojo era como cuando un hombre invitaba a alice, o intentaba engatusarla, solo quería protegerla, y que se aprovecharan de su estado de embriagues, pues sabia que era joven; el tiempo paso entre historias tribales, edward se había enterado de las costumbre del llano y los hombres que perseguían a bella, hasta historias de terror, donde edward pudo verificar que su prima no era una cobarde.

Ya casi llega el alba, ya su alma será salvada. – dijo angela con vehemencia.

Porque tres noches? – pregunto edward curioso.

Si alguien te amo lo suficiente para pasársela tres noches seguidas al pie de tu tumba siendo tu guardián, merecerá la pena ser juzgado, y tendrá mas oportunidades de salvarse.- dijo de nuevo angela

Su alma ya recorrió el llano, - dijo la voz infantil de alice.

Marie, que paso por que te levantaste. – dijo edward asustado al ver la cara de su hermana mas pálida de lo normal.

Sentí un viento muy diferente a los demás. – dijo abrazándose con los brazos, y todos por impulso se pararon.

No se puede ir hasta que nada lo ate ha este mundo – dijo bella. Viendo el oriente.

Acaso que lo puede atar? - Pregunto de nuevo edward

El perdón – dijo bella

Mamá- dijo alice, y las pequeñas luz que quedaban en las velas del salón se apagaron violentamente ante la brisa.

Ya basta bella, empiezas a asustarme, - dijo llamándola pero su amiga parecía ida, - bella que miras?

La ventana que había abierto la brisa fría daba a si las caballerizas, en el oriente y ella lo vio, y lo comprendió todo, el no podía irse sin el perdón de sus hijas, y esposa, él se lo había tratado de decir, pero ella no quiso escucharlo, ahora viendo el alba, se daba cuenta de ello, el no conoció a sus nietos, no conoció a edward. Queriendo él siempre un barón.

Alice y bella sin saber cómo?, fueron transportadas cada una en el papel de sus madres, y vivieron por seis segundos los maltratos de su abuelo.

Alice, estaba quieta, pálida, pero se encontraba bien es decir se lo esperaba, en cambio bella, se sentía dolida, con el orgullo herido y pisoteado, había defendido a ese hombre juzgando a su tía así, como pudo haber sido tan ciega.

Nadie lo vio venir, bella, caía como una gota de agua sobre el suelo, que ni edward que se había concentrado en ella, lo había visto venir. Su cabeza reposo en la alfombra, esparciendo pequeños cabellos rebeldes sobre su frente y mejillas.

El la recogió del piso y le alzo preso de un deseo insoluble por protegerla, o por lo menos verla bien, la llevo a una de las habitaciones que angela le dirigió y la recostó sobre la cama mientras estas salían por agua, por el doctor y alice, por los demás.

Ahí con el sol iluminándole su frágil cuerpo color crema, sus labios rojos y carnosos, medio abiertos por la superficial respiración, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo armónico, sus ojos cerrados y las pequeñas bolsas moradas que adornaban su delicada cara en forma de corazón, con su cabello castaño esparciendo un extraño olor a fresas y tierra que sigilosamente lo llamaba incitándole a probarlo. Lo supo, el supo que deseaba a su prima.

Y sintió que era irónico el deseo de protegerla de los hombres que le querían, siendo él, la última persona que podría haberse erigido nunca como defensor de su prima. Aparte porque ella nunca necesitaría protegerse tanto de nada como de él mismo; pues si no se alejaba seria como el ángel de la muerte. Tanto para ella. Como para él.

Sintió un deseo erróneo de besarla, sentirla, pero su cordura solo le permitió rosarla un brazo que caía afuera de la cama, todo era caótico para él; después de que su padre llego, lo sacaron fuera de la habitación, y la angustia que sentía era irracional, sabía que no podía ser nada grave, pero una voz en su conciencia le seguí repitiendo "ella no" y no sabía la razón del porque de esas palabras…

Notas de autora:

Aquí ya empieza lo bueno, y no se confíen de lo que siente Edward,

NIÑAS DE TODO CORAZON, Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y por mirar mis otros fics, y también ponerlos en favoritos. Pero soy nueva y quiero un reviews, vamos no sean malitas asi sea una carita feliz si les gusta y una carita triste si no, entiéndanme, en verdad no se si le gusta quiero la verdad, si pero con repeto pues soy cáncer y soy chillona jejejejje

Espero así sea un Madrazo, pero con respeto.

Bye

Sol

Pdt: la hacienda "crepusculo" conociéndonos?...


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón

Se sentía tan pesada como el acero, y estaba consiente en alguna parte de su mente, pero no conseguía abrir los ojos, estaba acostada sobre las lanas de algodón de cherman* pero había algo que le hacía sentir incomoda.

Sigue dormida, ya es hora del entierro, y si ella no va, no va perdonármelo nunca angela. – dijo la voz de Jacob.

El doctor cullen dijo que teníamos que dejarla descansar, es mejor que no vaya aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso? – dijo con preocupación angela desde al lado opuesto de la cama.

Y como está la otra? A esa no le paso nada? –

Alice, este bien, hace poco ella, y edward vinieron a preguntar por bella. -

Que loco no, pobre de bella, saber que tiene tia y primos de un día para otro, eso debe ser chinche* no crees? – dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba en una mecedora cerca de la cama.

Yo creo que lo malo en todo esto, es que los conoció el día del entierro de su abuelo, si se conocieran en otras circunstancias sería diferente. –

si, pues a mí no me cayó mal el tal edward, es un buen tipo, para ser de la ciudad, no es el sute típico. – dijo jacob mientras mecía fuertemente la mecedora

Saben es imposible dormir, cuando tengo a dos carraos hablándome al oído – dijo bella, mientras se restregaba los ojos, y trataba de pararse.

Bella no, tu mamá dijo que era mejor que descansaras.-dijo angela poniéndole una mano en el codo, para acostarla de nuevo.

Ya est….oy bien,- dijo pero un bostezo la corto a mitad de palabra.

Eres muy pésima mintiendo.- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Y tu un tonto incumplido, te dejaste convencer de angela, para no levantarme – dijo fingiendo estar enojada mientras ya parada se dirigía al baño.

Que culpa si angela Jala más que un parche de caraña* - dijo Jacob sonriéndole mientras la aludida le propinaba un coscorrón detrás de la cabeza*

Estare lista en 10 minutos, es mejor que alistes el carro – dijo bella desde adentro de baño

No vas a ir en caballo? – pregunto Jacob sorprendido, pero no recibió respuesta.

Esta muy cansada, como para ir en caballo, donde van a enterrarlo no es muy lejos, pues va ser en el hato.- dijo angela, en lo que Jacob asintió saliéndose de la habitación.

Después del misterioso suceso, Edward no pudo de dejar de pensar en ella, había hablado con su hermana, pero esta solo le había dicho de que no se acordaba de nada, lo cual era muy extraño, alice siempre le contaba sus cosas, hasta las más intimas, entonces por que se quedaba callada ahora?

Estamos aquí reunidos para enterrar a un hombre…. Edward no escuchaba, su mente divagaba por la joven de cabellos castaños que desde la noche anterior dominaba su mente, "son solo hormonas" se decía constantemente, produciéndose un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al recordar el sutil toque.

Que esta alma encuentre la misericordia y el perdón de dios… - apenas y se escucho, pues el fuerte ruido del motor del Chevrolet Pickup Truck rojo que se aparco a unos pocos metros del entierro lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

A bela no se le puede amarrar ni con hilo de lato.- dijo René a alice, con quien curiosamente se habían llevado bien; pero Edward no pudo evitar a escuchar levantando la cara mientras que bella, con paso de fiera, pero vestida de helena* se acercaba a ellos.

Los pocos espectadores se quedaron quietos, alarmaos por lo sucedido, todos sabían que bella, había trasnochado para estar con él, y que no perdonaría no enterrarlo.

Porque polvo eres – dijo bella agachándose cogiendo tierra que ardía por el fuerte verano - y al polvo volverás. – Termino, arrojando la tierra al ataúd que sonó ante las pequeñas rocas, – porque la tierra te pertenece, y a la tierra pertenecerás – dijo mirando detenidamente a alice.

Que asi sea – dijo el padre mirándole a bella

Amen – contestaron todos, poco a poco fueron deando el lugar las personas, hasta que solo quedaron la familia swan, los cullen y algunos amigos de bella.

Como te sientes – dijo alice mirando a bella

Cansada pero viviré y tu? – le dijo seria pero amable.

Mejor – dijo sonriéndole.

Bueno entonces que dices esme, vienes? – dijo renne con alegría.

No creo que sea buena idea – dijo esme mirando inconsientemente a bella.

Ella, tiene razón mamá, aun a coseche y ya es tarde, lo dejaremos para otro dia, - dijo bela mirándole con respeto.

Todos no pudieron evitar poner cara de asombro, ¿ella, había sido la mujer que los había agobiado la noche anterior? Si, seguía teniendo el mismo fuego, pero entonces porque ese cambio.

Mañana están cordialmente invitados a la hacienda crepúsculo, les parece bien a la hora del almuerzo – dijo Charlie.

Será un placer – dijo carlees en representación de la familia.

Bien entonces los esperamos allí – dijo renne dando un aplauso

Hasta entonces - dijo bella retirándose, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, que después de subida arrancaron violentamente por el camino.

A la hora de la cena, los cullen y stella, hablaron de temas tribales hasta que llegaron al día siguiente, especialmente a la almuerzo en la hacienda.

No va ser precisamente un almuerzo – dijo la anciana.

No, pero ellos – trato de decir alice,

Va ser una fiesta, conociendo a renne, dara un gran parranda, al fin de acabo, la cosecha fue prospera. – dijo stella.

Y Isabela no se molestara? – pregunto esme.

No, a ella,le gusta mucho las fiestas, y el barbulló

Notas de autora, jejje si como no

*un tipo de algon de marca colmbiana, es muy sueva.

*chinche, es como mamon, jarto, problematico.

Son dichos llaneros, para espresar conejemplos a las posturas, actos o aptitudes de las pesnonas.

*helena: en honor a la leyenda del hato de santa helena, una mujer hermosa…


	7. Chapter 7

SI HAY ALGUIEN HAY, JEJEJE PERDON LA DEMORA.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo soy una Psicótica que juego con ellos.

La fiesta

Renée había madrugado como nunca en un día de enero, se había puesto al frente de la cocina para que mediante las guisas* hacer la mejor comida que pudieran servir y estuvo pendiente de todas los quehaceres de la casa.

Bella, ya casi es la hora del almuerzo por que no teas bañado, ya no demoran en llegar tus tíos, ve, cámbiate niña- dijo Renée mientras bella solo subía con pereza las escaleras.

Te eh puesto un vestido que eh traído de la ultima visita a la capital, espero te quede - grito Renée cuando bella se encontraba casi a final de las escaleras.

No crees que ya soy lo bastante grande como para cambiarme sola – dijo bella burlona.

No, cuando han de venir muchos habitantes importantes del pueblo, esta fiesta es muy reconocida, el día del aniversario de mi boda, así que no me hagas decirle a tu padre y cámbiate- dijo Renée y sin dejar reprochar a bella salió de la casa.

Frustración, eso era lo que sentía bella, al ver el vestido azul cielo que su madre le había dejado encima de la cama "acaso piensa que tengo 15 años, para vestirme así?" – pensó y se dirigió a su armario, "ella quiere un vestido pues un vestido me voy a poner." -dijo decidida.

El hermoso pasaje que veía alrededor dejo maravillada a esme, que con nostalgia le señalaba lugares que ella conocía mientras se dirigían a la hacienda "crepúsculo".

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando los cullen llegaron a la hacienda, y entendió el por que su madre les había hecho vestir de una forma mas formal, al parecer era una fiesta, pues la cantidad de gente que había, los maravillosos adornos alrededor de la piscina y una mesa llena de bocadillos y bebidas.

"Renée no a cambiado nada, sigue siendo una niña caprichosa" pensó esme al ver el gran alboroto.

Atención todos, - grito Renée en un micrófono.- Yo quiero agradecerles a todos por presentir de hoy, que a pesar de la tristeza, quieran compartir conmigo mi alegría, el aniversario de mi matrimonio.

Los fuerte aplausos de los invitados alarmaron a bella, que desde su habitación seguía con el vestido en sus manos, se debió suponer, su madre había echado candado, dejándola solo con el pequeño vestido azul. No, no se pondría, ella no esta como para fiestas, no importaba si venia el mismo papa a la dichosa fiesta ella no saldría.

Renée visualizo a esme que sonrío con calidez, renée era caprichosa y mimada, por eso se había casado con charlie, aunque este, en verdad no tuvieran mucho en común, charlie se encontraba en una mesa en el cabeza de todo la piscina con cara de cansancio y una mirada extraña, como perdida.

Y aunque la alegría no es completa, quiero agradecer que mi hermana hubiese venido, esme enserio bienvenida. - dijo y la gente volvió aplaudir con fuerza, buscando a la famosa invitada.

Es bueno verte charlie, como te fue con la cosecha?- pregunto amablemente la anciana madre de su esposa acompañada de la familia de su cuñada.

Bien, aunque supe que a ustedes le a ido mejor- dijo cortes

Gracias a bella, esa muchacha esta tenaz como su abuelo - dijo la anciana con orgullo y nostalgia, pero esme se dio cuenta de la mirada difusa de charlie.

Al parecer la criaste bien, es una señorita muy valiente, fuerte y responsable. - dijo esme a charlie.

Si lo es, por mi parte, por que es terca, torpe y caprichosa por el carácter de su padre - dijo la mujer de cabello caoba, abrazando a su marido.

Todos en la mesa rieron, pero luego la anciana empezó a buscarla con la mirada y al no hallarla, voltio a su hija.

Hablando de ella, donde esta bella? - dijo la anciana

Debe estar encerrada en su pieza - dijo renée y voltio a alice.

Quieres ir por ella pequeña? - le dijo con cariño . Esme asustada abrazo a su hija ¿y si estaba encerrada, era por que no le había gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí?

Ella se puede perder, lo-

Deja mamá iré por ella, en que habitación la encuentro- dijo con determinismo la pequeña.

La tercer habitación a la derecha del segundo piso- dijo alice se marcho.

Cuando se hallaban en la mesa, invitados fueron amablemente a presentarse a esme y a su familia, algunos se acordaban de ella, y otros la miraban con desagrado. "me lo merezco, renée y mama no debería tratarme así, deberían estar enojadas. " dijo mentalmente esme, mientras era consolada por su esposo, que habitualmente la abrazaba, al también tener que persuadir las miradas.

El sonido de la puerta alarmo a bella, que se encontraba frente al espejo con el vestido puesto.

Si quieres que te abra, me darás la llave de mi armario - grito bella - o si no olvídate de que pondré un pie fuera de esta habitación.

Lo siento, pero tu madre no me ha enviado nada. - contesto alice detrás de la puerta.

OH - dijo bella y salio a la puerta. - disculpa, pensé que era mi madre.

Alice sonrío aceptando la disculpa - necesitas ayuda- dijo mirándola

No que puedas ofrecerme - dijo y alice bajo la cabeza.

"no seas grosera bella, ella no tiene la culpa" - disculpa, es solo que estoy enojada, renée se a llevado la llave de mi armario y me a dejado con esto. - dijo con enojo bella señalándolo.

Es muy bonito - dijo alice alegre y bella sonrío por el modo de la sinceridad de la niña.

Si, lo se, a mi también me a gustado, es solo que "no quiero darle el gusto de verme vencida."

Si quieres puedo ayudarte a terminarte de arreglar - ofreció alice y bella después de meditarlo, le abrió paso, dejándola entrar.

Edward escuchaba distraído la conversación de sus padres, el calor y el ritmo e las canciones era tan aburridas, que sentía podía quedar dormido en cualquier momento.

Las risas lo despertaron de su ensoñación, Ben y el grupo de amigos de su prima estaban a pocos metros de él, en una mesa grande, riendo a carcajadas.

Ben le sorprendió viéndolo y lo llamo.

Hola como estan? -dijo uniéndose a ellos.

Como estas chico, te le mides a la apuesta - dijo jacob con aire pícaro.

Apuesta de que? - pregunto entusiasmado

Por ahora va 50 a que bella, no sale de la habitación- dijo paul

Que? Por que no ha a de salir. -

Sabemos de buena fuente que renée le ha encerrado con un vestido. - dijo un joven con grandes hombros - en todo lo que llevo de vida, nunca eh visto en vestido a bella.

Para decir verdad, ya hemos visto las piernas de bella. - dijo otro chico moreno - la mayoría lo hemos hecho no?

Pensé que solo las había visto yo - dijo Jacob con aspecto enojado.

No hay ni un solo de nosotros que no hubiéramos visto las piernas de bella - volvió a decir el alto

Cállate Embri, si lo sabe bella, te golpeara - dijo Ben.

"la fiera, ahora entiendo el por que de ese apodo", pensó enojado edward, mientras con cierto enfado inexplicable se separaba de ellos, volviendo al lugar con su familia.

Oye niño, no te vayas, no apostaras ? - dijo seath

No la conozco así que no vale la pena gastar mi dinero en ella. - dijo edward pareciendo relajado

Pues yo acabo de ganar 50, lo sabia conozco mucho mejor a bella que ustedes.- dijo jacob y por la forma en que sus ojos brillaron, edward se tenso, siguiendo su mirada.

El atardecer es mi momento favorito, sabes, me agrado mucho verlo ayer - dijo alice bajando las escaleras de la casa.

Si, el crepúsculo es espectáculo mágico aquí, - dijo bella - gracias alice.

Por que, no hice mucho, realmente te vez grandiosa. - dijo alice

Por disculparme por lo de la noche pasada, por no decir nada sobre…

No importa, no es como si fueran a creernos, verdad? - dijo alice interrumpiéndola

Gracias por dejarme así, y ni siquiera sabia como ponerlo, me fundes valor para salir - dijo llegando a la puerta.

Ya veraz le daremos una lección a tu madre -dijo alice sonriendo

Si sigues así, pronto seremos grandes amigas - dijo bella saliendo de su casa, sintiendo una mirada realmente excitante en ella.

Hola niñas, gracias por todo

Si les gusta comenten

cuidasen

Bye

SOL


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo lo adopto a una historia loca mía.

Hola niñas mil gracias por lo reviews, por favoritos y alertas enserio me hacen feliz.

Sus orbes oscuras se encontraron, el sol atrás de ellos les provoco en su cuerpo algo que ninguno de los dos pudo explicarlo, el amor a primera no existe afirman aquellos escépticos que nunca han visto la unión perfecta que hace el sol con la tierra, que perece rozarse con ella en un atardecer, aquellos que no conocen la pasión de una mirada, los deseos que se piensan pero que no se dicen, aquellos que no han amado a alguien que es un imposible.

Bella confundida mantuvo su mirada, sintiéndose totalmente presumida

Ella era bonita y lo sabia, siempre le había gustado que se lo dijesen y al ver que alguien como él, la Devoraba sin palabras, le produjo un cosquilleo dentro de su vientre.

Cálmate, "el que muestra el hambre no come" le había dicho emmet un día, cuando recién empezaba sus andadas, pero no podía dejar de verla, el vestido azul celeste, ligeramente ajustado a su cuerpo, de tirantes, dejando sus hombros descubiertos, sus senos podía sentirlos, suaves como parecían por debajo de esa tela, que llegaba mas debajo de los muslos mostrando sus largas piernas "No hay ni un solo de nosotros que no hubiéramos visto las piernas de bella " si ya las mostraba a todos, por que no ponerse el vestido?

Ese pensamiento abrumo a edward, acaso ella era de esas falsas mujeres que le escondían a sus padres, su verdadera personalidad.

Guao bella, ahora si que me quito el sombrero, quien diría que te queda muy bien el vestido- dijo un hombre grotesco, desnudándola con la mirada.

James piérdete quieres? - dijo enojada bella

No seas grosera preciosa, que pensara tu prima de mi. - dijo negando con sus manos.

Soy james montenegro, el futuro esposo de Isabela - dijo y la ferocidad de sus ojos causo un escalofrío en bella y alice.

Deja de decir eso quieres, yo nunca terminare como un tipo como tu, - dijo y tomo el brazo de alice pera llevarla con ella.

No importa cuanto huyas Isabela, serás mía, eso lo juro. - pensó tomándose la barbilla, mientra veía a bella caminar hacia su madre.

Mi niña, pero que bonita estas, casi y siento envidia - dijo la anciana mientras con cuidado bella bajaba y la abraza.

Y tu que no querías ponértelo, - dijo reprochándole, - gracias alice, sabia que una niña como tu ayudaría a la testaruda de bella. - dijo renée dándoles espacio para que se sentaran

Yo les debo una disculpa- dijo bella casi en susurro- no suelo ser grosera si no tengo justificación y me disculpa cuando se que hecho mal

"Bonita forma de disculparse" pensó alice sonriendo "le falta mas humildad"

Que buena niña eres mi cielo - dijo la anciana - ahora ve con tus amigos.

Bella sonrío y se llevo alice con ella.

Las risas de Jacob retumbaban en la mesa, - no te asustes por su tamaño, son buenos chicos - dijo bella a verle la cara alice.

Mira muñeca todo lo que gane por ti. - dijo jacob al verla llegar

Apuestas de nuevo? - dijo con enojo bella

No es apostar es una inversión, sabes no soy tan estupido como piensas- dijo jacob sacudiendo los billetes

Edward sintió fuego entonces era verdad, su prima era un "una mujer fácil"

También perdiste edward- dijo la pequeña alice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El nuevo no aposto - dijo embri - según el por que no te conoce y no vale la pena gastar dinero en ti. - dijo riéndose señalando a bella.

Eso habla mucho de un hombre, eres de esos hombres que no corren riesgos - dijo bella casualmente, pero edward lo sintió como si fuera un indirectazo

Y que todos hablen de tus piernas que significa" quiso decir edward, pero en cambio le siguió el juego - eso es malo o bueno?

Aquí en el llano, bueno, por acá no necesitamos sutes que se den de mucho - dijo jacob sintiendo la tensión de ellos.

Esto esta muy aburrido, que vamos hacer bella? - dijo paul cambiando de tema.

No, podemos desaparecer de un momento a otro, tenemos que esperar para después de la cena - dijo y bromearan de cosas, edward y bella intentaban no verse, cada vez que se veia había una tensión extraña,

La cena fue deliciosa, todos estaban satisfechos, Jacob vio la luna creciente y sonrio.

Enero va ser muy caluroso - dijo jacob - ustedes vienen de la ciudad verdad.

Si, nacimos y hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en bogota - contesto alice

Se les nota demasiado que son rolos, sus cachetes están bien rojos - dijo angela - y su piel es demasiada pálida, como si el sol no los tocara .

Bogota hace mucho frío - contesto alice

Es bonito allá, como es tu escuela, por que estudias verdad? - dijo la alta.

Si, estudio el ultimo año y mi escuela es "Liceo Frances Louis Pasteur " - dijo alice con cierto orgullo.

Wauo que nombre tan extraño, y tu edward que haces? - pregunto Ben

Estudio medicina en "Pontificia Universidad Javeriana"*

Dicen que es la mejor universidad de Colombia, es verdad? - pregunto bella

Si, acaso tu haz ido a la ?

Por supuesto, este año, bella a prometido a llevarme al coleo, y conoceremos la capital. - dijo angela emocionada.

La conversación avanzaba cada vez mas, edward y bella se preguntaban cosas y otras cosas la preguntaban otros, hasta que la noche seguia su cause, con el rio la corriente.

Um - gruño Jacob llamando la atención

Acaso te molesto algo Jacob - dijo retórica bella

Si, tu primo se luce como si fuera un dios - dijo enojado - esta buscando que se cumpla lo de la leyenda - dijo señalando a una jesica una mujer que ya estaba casada con Mike newton, hijo único del alcalde.

"Tonta" penso bella, "estas buscando lo que no se le ha perdido", continuo con una rara sensación de enojo

Lo que pasas es que ya haz bebido demasiado, - dijo bella ocultando su extrañeza.

Que te gusta? - pregunto Jacob enojado

Eres idiota o que? Es mi primo - dijo la castaña

No parecían eso cuando se miran -

Hay me hartas -dijo bella y se paro brusca, causando varias de las miradas de la mesa en ella.

Maestro, la leyenda - grito bella, a los músicos que descansaban, el sonido de los grillos y animales del campo se dejaron arrullar por las maracas, el arpa y el cuatro, que de fondo acompañaba la dulce y melodiosa voz de Isabela, que se paro al frente de los músicos, y empezó a cantar.

Era un 16 de enero con la brisa mañanera … la música empezó a tocar mientras todos aplaudían a bella

**es una ley del llanero darle la mano al que llega el que esta adentro se atiende y el que esta afuera de apea y con gran algarabía se le abre la talanquera como si fuera un hermano que desde otras tierras viniera . - **canto bella señalando a la mesa donde su madre, su tía y u abuela se encontraba cenando

"yo vengo de santa rita contrapunteo con cualquiera" - recito el cantante acompañando el duo que bella cantaba...

"yo soy gavilán primito cuando me enfrento a la presa soy un toro cimarrón que no lo alcanza la bestia soy código de valor con ley de naturaleza si me saludan saludo si me la buscan la encuentran" seguía cantando con voz suave pero entonada.

"no termino de la copla cuando se armo la pelea metieron mano a las armas a la luz de las espermas querian demosytrar con esto que el que menos corre vuela y con el cantar del gallo se dividieron las cuentas el que prendio la furrusca quedo mirando la puerta con un balazo en la frente fruto de su querella pero una bala de su arma una bala traicionera marchitaron los 15 albores de aquella flor azucena" …- dijo mirando detenidamente a jesica y edward.

aqui termina el relato que mi memoria recuerda dicen que por cada año marcando la misma fecha se ve una blanca figura de inigualable belleza alejar los forasteros del hato de Santa Helena* - dijo mirando fuertemente a edward, que sin entender intentaba escuchar la canción, pero jesica ya las había cogido y enojada se separo de edward.

Aplauso y mas aplausos dejaron a los cullen asombrados, esa mujer era respetaba, valiente y aclamada por todos en el llano.

Bravo bella eres la mejor - dijo un señor corpulento mostrando una botella de aguardiente, diciendo salud, bebiendo por ella.

La música volvió sonar pero bella, ya se había bajado de la tarima, con paso lento se dirigió a la mesa con sus amigos, pero fue una sorpresa para bella, cuando james la sujeto del brazo.

Bailamos? - pregunto acercando su rostro a bella que retrocedió

Yo no bailo - dijo y hizo un intento de soltarse, pero james lo detuvo, llevándosela a la fuerza detrás de la tarima.

En la mesa no se alcanzaba ver a james forzar con la chica, pero jacob sabia de las aberraciones de es tipo.

Por que se demora bella? -pregunto alice

Los de la mesa empezaron a buscarla -Esta vez si lo mato - gruño jacob parándose bruscamente de silla.

No jacob, si haces un escándalo de nuevo, renée no te volverá a dejar entrar- dijo angela reteniéndolo con ayuda de todos los chicos

Que pasa? - pregunto edward y alice

Ese tipo, siempre anda acosando a bella - dijo paúl - pero la señora no parece darse cuenta, el muy perro es manipulador y tramposo.

James- dijo alice y edward voltio a ver a la tarima - La gente se esta dando cuenta- dijo alice y todos soltaron a Jacob

Sin decir nada edward se paro y camino sutilmente entre la gente, hasta llegar a pocos centímetros de ellos.

Sabes hueles delicioso - dijo presionándola contra su cuerpo, bella con rabia lo piso, al dar un zapateo - también pego delicioso verdad? - dijo irónica,

Sabes, tu forma salvaje es la que mas me gusta, por que se que por dentro estás tan asustada que tiemblas - dijo rozando con su mano su muslo izquierdo.

Suéltame o esta vez no solo ganaras un puño - dijo bella

Pronto serás mía, no importa cuanto me demore, pero serás mía - dijo y se avanzo a besarla, por eso cuando edward llego no supo apreciar bien, "que creí que encontraría a una chica en peligro, idiota" pensó edward mientras se devolvía.

Bella logro morderle el labio y corrió con torpeza hasta la casa.

Necesitaba agua fría, el maldito bastardo la había vuelto a besar y no había podido hacer nada, se mojo la cara y los brazos, pero la sensación no se iba así que se baño, no quería salir mas, la fiesta ya había acabado para ella.

Edward se había sentido como un estupido necesitaba agua, quería refrescarse de ese maldito calor que le atormentaba.

edward - dijo una mujer asustada - me asustaste

jesica no fue mi intención - dijo en forma de disculpa y luego retomo - Sabes donde queda el baño jesica muero de calor - dijo con expresión cansada edward

Tienes calor, yo también - dijo acercándosele -Pero aquí en el llano, el agua no es la solución para una noche calurosa. - dijo arrinconándolo a la pared - quieres saber cual es- dijo rozando su aliento

Edward excitado asintió, besándola, el corredor estaba solo, y la tal Jessica no esta nada mal, se iba en una semana, que tenia de malo tener un amor de verano?

La puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a bella como su primo devoraba a una de sus amigas, bella sintió un punzón, y grito encolerizada.

Que bonito que cojan mi casa de putiadero, - dijo provocando que ambos se soltaran -

Largarte jesica, si tu mike se entera estarás muerta - dijo bella con voz resentida.

Tu se lo dirás? - dijo cínica

Tendría que hacerlo? - le devolvió la pregunta.

Lo que pasa es que estas Celosa que se haya fijado en mi, y no en ti isabela- dijo con ira la muchacha

No, por que solo eres una aventura para él - dijo y luego grito - tu largo de mi casa, y a ti no te no puedo echar por que eres mi invitado, pero desaparece de mi vista.

La muchacha salio enojada, dejándolos solos, edward se había quedado quieto mirando a su prima con el cabello mojado.

Sabes no me importa cuantos romances tengas, pero no te han enseñado a respetar las casa ajenas? - pregunto bella encolerizada

A ti si? - dijo enojado, - o por lo menos a respetar a tus padres?

Que? que dices, el idiota que se estaba comiendo a una desconocida no era yo - contesto bella

No tengo la culpa, que todas las llaneras sean una perras ofrecidas-soltó enojado edward, casi sin pensar, la rabia se apodero de bella, que estiro su mano chocándole con la mejilla de edward.

No nos ofendas - dijo bella y intento irse pero edward la detuvo - no compares el abono, con la mierda.

Apuesto que si fue celos lo que sentiste, te encanta que todos los hombres te vean, - dijo presionándola en la pared - o me equivoco?

Yo celosa de ti, no seas ridículo, a mi no me gustan los niños mimados, y de ciudad, les falta coraje y fuerza - dijo bella quemándole con los ojos.

No se puede explicar lo que sintieron, pero puedo describir, cual fue la expresión de bella, al verse presionada por su primo, besándola y sujetándole fuertemente con una mano arriba de su cabeza sus brazos, y con la otra, una pierna mas arriba de su cintura.

Decir que bella puso resistencia seria mentir, pues después de ver los parpados caídos de edward, se dejo llevar por la pasión, el le soltó los brazos y ella los puso detrás de su cuello, despeinando el ya desordenado cabello de edward.

Sus bocas danzaban en una lucha dominante, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, ambos se separaron jadeando en busca de aire.

Si hubiera sabido que tu eras mas fácil hubiera venido por ti primero, lastima que por el momento no me intereses - dijo edward soltando a bella, - espero que te hubiera quedado claro que si tengo coraje y fuerza - dijo alejándose de ella.

bella, se quedo quieta contra la pared, sintiendo aun el fuego en sus labios, nunca nadie la había besado así, tan intensamente como él lo había hecho, pasaron un segundos, mientras bella recobro el sentido.

Maldito idiota petulante - dijo bella, sintiendo la ira correr sus venas, el la había besado y como le había besado para después decirle que no le interesaba, quien se creía que era.

Aclaraciones.

* son unos de las mejores instituciones educativas que hay en nuestro hermoso pais.

* la leyenda del hato de santa helena, cuenta la historia de una tragedia de amor, hacia un forastero que se enamoro de una mujer llanera, pero que su padre no dejo realizar.

Gracias niñas por comentar, gracias por alertas y favoritos, cualquier error disculpen =)

Cuídensen

Éxitos

SOL

Pdt: estoy en vacaciones esta en ustedes si actualizo o no.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Dios, nunca pensé que pasaría de 10 reviews, o que estaría en alertas o favoritos; Mil Gracias a lAs que toman su tiempo, SI me siento presionada, pero NO me importa, solo dejen sus opiniones, que me ayudan vale, gracias por todo.

Maldito idiota petulante - dijo bella, sintiendo la ira correr sus venas, el la había besado y como le había besado para después decirle que no le interesaba, quien se creía que era.

Si estaba cansada, sentía enojo por el resiente enfrentamiento con James, pero lo Edward, le había dado la suficiente fuerza, para arreglarse lo que mas había podido, y salir en busca de ese idiota, nadie le había hecho lo que él le hizo, no había NACIDO el primer HOMBRE, que la hubiera tratado así, se vengaría, lo humillaría, no sabia como pero lo tendría a sus pies, que importaba si era el primo, él se lo había buscado, no descansaría hasta verlo acabado por culpa suya.

Salio como un toro ala corrida, bella y altanera, su caderas se movían al contorno a la ceñida tela, nunca había seducido a un hombre,¿ pero que tan difícil podía ser? Pensó, pero vio a jesica, otra vez cerca de él, - esa si que es torpe, su marido a unos cuantos pasos y ella coqueteando con otro, esta vez no la defenderé si newton le daba en la jeta por estar buscando lo que no se le ha perdido.

Saben, Cada loro en su estaca, no creen?* - dijo acida bella

Cuando no muerdes pateas verdad bella?* - dijo con recelo jesica.

Que pasa aquí? - dijo contraído Jacob, mientras Edward mentalmente se preguntaba lo mismo.

Bella hiba contestar pero la anciana la interrumpio llegando a la mesa - Es hora de irnos, la hemos pasado bien pero hay que madrugar -

Pero de que hablas abuela son las 12, ahora que se pone bueno - dijo bella mirandola

Bella todavía debes estar cansada, y esme no es de estos trotes, es mejor que nos marchemos antes de que esto se caliente - dijo señalando con disimulo a la mesa detrás de ellos.

Todos sin disimular voltearon a ver a newton que bebía vinete*, como si fuera agua, los llaneros son tranquilos, pero hay cierto rencor contra los forasteros, y mas si ellos, viene a quitar del llano sus mujeres, por que no decirlos, los llaneros son posesivos, extremadamente celosos, y trabajadores.

Es por eso, que aunque Jessica era de la misma edad de bella, ya estaba casada, era como una tradición, lo cual bella se había negado rotundamente.

Por que nos miran mal? - pregunto inocentemente Alice.

No es nada importante, alice la abuela tiene razón mañana daré una paseo por las llanuras quisieras venir conmigo? - pregunto amablemente bella.

Bella les podría enseñar la hermosa pradera, verdad? - dijo con ilusión la anciana

Oye si, es buena idea, podemos visitar el río y darnos un buen chapuzón* - dijo Ben entusiasmado

Edward voltio a mirar inconscientemente a bella, y sus ojos chocaron un segundo, donde el fulgor quemo, como la lava "que mejor escenario para seducir que en el agua?" pensó bella; mientra edward se debatía mentalmente, seria capaz de verla otras vez a los ojos, el acontecimiento recientemente, había sacado lo peor de él, puede que sea un mujeriego, por que el lo sabia y lo aceptaba, pero nunca hería a las mujeres y así sea para un calentón, él tenia reglas, Emmet le habia enseñado una regla, "jamás con gente familiarizada", y si se metía con bella, su madre sufriría si llegase a enterarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ella. Evitar el contacto con ella a solas y el fuego de sus ojos.

Y desde ya lo pondría en marcha, mientras que alice se despidió de ella con gran cariño, él solo dijo un hasta luego sin mirarla, enojando mas a bella, que en un acto totalmente irracional, le beso la mejilla, un simple toque, que nadie le vería nada de malo, tratándose de dos simples primos, pero que para edward, significo su peor pesadilla, su prima le gustaba jugar con fuego y el era el que mas tenia para perder y podría salir quemado.

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, al mañana, bella alisto su caballo y con compañía de Ángela, Ben y paúl, se dirigieron a la hacienda" eclipse ".

Edward y alice se había alistado temprano cortesía de su abuela, quien los había despertado, objetado de que bella pasaría por ellos.

Umm huele delicioso,- dijo bella entrando a la cocina

Ya desayunaste pequeña - pregunto con cariño la anciana

Sírveme, me lo comeré - para bella fue detectable la cara engañosa de sus primos, pero poco le importo.

Después de desayunar bella los condujo a las caballerizas, donde ya paúl ya estaba encimando los caballos.

Iremos en caballo? - pregunto alice desconcertada - yo no

No sabes montar? - pregunto Jacob y luego voltio a edward - y tu que tampoco sabes? - dijo con diversión. Y al no recibir respuesta rió - pensé que el señor perfecto sabia todo

Sabes manejar un volvo? - dijo edward con ira

No pero manejo bien a "tomas" - dijo dándole una palmada a su caballo.

No es tan difícil si les damos los caballos apropiados -dijo bella y se entro en las caballerizas - esta es una yegua, es mansa y fuerte , es buena para ti alice.

Y si me caigo - dijo alice asustada.

Todos estaremos cerca de ti, nada te pasara - dijo bella con templanza - edward este es "moro" siempre es montado por extraños, y esta acostumbrado. - dijo bella pero al pronuncia el nombre de Edward un escalofrío la recorrió.

Montar a alice no fue tan difícil como pensaron, los animales se comportanron y en poco tiempo se dirigieron a pasear, la brisa de la mañana levantaba el aroma a tierra y caña.

Esto es muy hermoso - dijo alice a bella, quien por asuntos de seguridad era la que mas cerca estaba.

Lo se, apuesto que no hay un lugar asi, de donde vienes . Tan tranquilo y caliente.- contesto bella sonriendo,

No te gusta el frío eh - pregunto edward sin poder evitarlo,

No me gusta el frío, lo húmedo o lo ruidoso - dijo bella mirándose por una mitad de segundo antes de que edward bajara la mirada - como pueden aguantar el sol todo el dia dándoles en los ojos - pregunto fastidiado

Todos rieron avanzando hacia la riachuelo que se escuchaba cerca-

Sabes no me puedo meter no traje vestido de baño, yo - dijo apenada alice, mientras seath le ayudaba a bajar.

Vestido de baño? - pregunto riendo - acaso hay que vestirse para meterse al agua de donde tu vienes?

Acaso como lo hacen ustedes -pregunto curioso edward

Así .- Dijo bella, saliendo con un pequeño short naranja y una blusa negra. - no necesitamos tener trajes de marcas, acá es la ropa que mas tengas desgastada, es la que es buena para bañarte. - dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando volvió a sentir la misma mirada de anoche.

Vez alice, no te compliques, - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su prima - ven traje algo para ti, pues supuse que esto pasaría. – dijo bella llevándose a alice detrás de un arbusto.

Deseo eso fue lo que sintió Edward al ver de nuevo las blancas piernas de bella, había visto a muchas mujeres en vestido de baño, cuando había ido a "san Andrés"*, había visto toda clase de mujer y vestido de baño que hubiese existido, pero nunca lo excito tanto como el traje sencillo que tenia su pequeña prima, por que ahora que se retocaba mas en ella, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, como que su piel era mas blanca que la gente de ahí, que su cabello tomaba un extraño color rojizo frente al sol, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de su tierra, y poseía una confianza y seguridad que no había visto nunca.

Oye – dijo ben arrojándole agua desde el río - no te piensas cambiar?

Edward se quito trastornado el pantalón, "ojala que no le hubiera traído algo similar a alice" pensó con resentimiento, su hermana no era como ella, a ella aun le daba pena mostrar su cuerpo.

No me digas que quieres ver a las chicas – dijo seath en broma, pero edward rió en la ferocidad de esas palabras, si pudiera ver a bella cambiarse por que no? Seria capaz de aguantar solo siendo una observador? – sonrió desde cuado tenia fantasías con una mocosa.

En el río todo fue peor, no se hacían cerca, pero se atraían como imanes, donde edward estaba bella salía y viceversa, muchas veces se vieron curiosos al ver lo irónico del asunto.

Esta agua esta helada - dijo alice entumecida

Un poco mas allá quedan unos tubos, aya el agua es mas fría – dijo seath

Salte un rato, ya tienes los labios morados - dijo edward y alice obedeció saliendo.

Yo te hago compañía, - dijo seath y bella vio la mirada enojada de edward-

Si aprovecha y ayuda hacer la comida, no creerás que angela o yo la aremos verdad? – dijo mordaz bella.

Esta bien, pero la próxima serán ustedes – dijo Jacob saliendo junto con angela y ben.

Como los árboles estaban muy cerca y podían causar un incendio, decidieron alejarse un poco del río, prendieron una pequeña fogata y empezaron a sacar termos, platos y una pequeña olla que contenía arroz; Paúl había traído masato* y se pusieron a beber mientras cocinaban la carne.

No se cansan de comer carne? – pregunto alice despectiva causando que todos voltearan a verla, roja bajo la cabeza pronunciando una disculpa.

Debe ser muy duro para ti, estos días, comiendo solo carne – dijo bella

No te gusta? – contesto seath

Si pero no en exceso – dijo riendo – al parecer en lo que llevo han matado a dos vacas –

Tres - dijo paúl – el señor swan mato ayer tres – dijo sonriendo satisfecho al ver a la cara de la chica.

Pero eso no es nada, en el cumpleaños quince de bella, mataron a seis, fue la mejor parranda que se ha dado por estas tierras. – dijo angela.

Siguieron así durante un rato donde alice durmió en las piernas de bella, y ala vez esta en las piernas de Jacob que estaba recostado en una manta que había llevado alice.

La envidia es un sentimiento de frustración, edward estaba frustrado, la familiaridad en el que bela y Jacob se trataban era muy intima, pero en ningún momento se besaban o acariciaban, o no como lo hacia angela y ben, pero a él que le importaba lo que ellos tuvieran, todos dormían, reposando la comida, pero él no podía, ni siquiera era capaz de acostarse cerca donde ella estaba.

Frustrado por la sensación, decidió volver al agua, tal vez con eso, por lo menos calmara las ganas de ser aquel idiota que deja reposar en su cuerpo el delicado cuerpo de bella, y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en ella, que tenia isabela swan que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, - contrariado se sumergió, para aclarar las ideas, y cual fue su susto al ver a bella, a pocos centímetros de él.

Sabes, quede pensando mucho en lo de ayer – dijo bella con la mitad del cuerpo en el río pero aun con el cabello seco – y si acepto que tienes fuerza y coraje – dijo suavemente, mientras se sumergía y salía al frente de él – pero tu tampoco eres mi prototipo de hombre, a mi me gustan… diferentes – dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su primo

El verla así, tan osada y hermosa, edward no pude evitarlo, la sujeto del brazo, - que quieres, no creo que solo hubieras venido a decirme eso – dijo violento, pero lo que vino lo sorprendió totalmente, bella había dado un pirueta en el agua, volteándole a él el brazo, sujetándolo, con cierta fuerza, que aunque no le lastimaba, la impresión le había dejado confundido.

No me toques, no ha nacido el primer idiota que me toque y salga victorioso de ello – dijo bella destilando veneno – solo quería que supieras que yo no soy como las de tu clase, a mi no puedes besarme y dejar como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo apretando mas su mano – a MI ME RESPETAS – Dijo brusca, pero edward había reído causándole enojo a bella "así que ha sido eso" pensó edward.

Pensaste que estaría a tus pies? – Dijo riendo, - tu fuiste la que te equivocaste – dijo y di la vuelta sujetándole la mano que intento voltearla, pero que bela reaccionó rápido empujándolo, y edward que aun la sujetaba se la llevo encima; Los dos cayeron al agua sumergiéndose, bella salio rabona* y edward sonriendo, había caído encima de su pecho y el golpe le había hecho tragar agua.

Eres un idiota – grito bella y de nuevo lanzo una cachetada, pero esta vez edward la sujeto, - y tu una atrevida – dijo edward y la beso con tanta pasión como le fue posible, el verle ahí, con su cabello mojado y sus mejillas rojas de ira, le había provocado una sensación apasionante, besarla seria como humillarla, y verla enojada era ver a un gatito creyéndose león.

Los brazos de bella, trataron de soltarse, quería pegarle, nunca en su vida había querido cachetear a alguien como quería golpear a edward, pero el beso en verdad la había desorientado – la había soltado casi por un segundo en el que bella iba replicar, pero de nuevo sus labios se pegaron danzando esta vez por los dos polos, el fuego de bella arrasaba con el hielo egocéntrico de edward que dentro del agua le sujeto con sus manos las caderas, acercándole a su cuerpo.

Bella se alarmo, que estaba haciendo, que era lo que había hecho, el la sujetaba fuertemente, el podía ser su primo, pero también era un hombre, y si se calentaba, no había nada mas que hacer- ese pensamiento la asusto- con extremada fuerza, cogio los brazos de edward, donde enterró las uñas como si fuera un fiera, edward la soltó de inmediato al sentir el dolor punzante de sus garras.

No te confundas, - dijo completamente alejada de él - yo soy mucha mujer para un sute de escuela – dijo y se marcho con cierta rapidez.

Dejando esta vez a edward frustrado, casi con la misma confusión que ella había quedado, solo que edward tenía el "problema" a rojo viviente, - maldita diosa de fuego – dijo enojado edward - Solo quería calentarme y yo como un estupido caí en su estupido juego.

Aclaraciones finales

"en el llano siempre hablan así, gracias a dios, a veces entiendo la mitad de sus conversaciones, la otra mitad las traduzco jejeje hubo una vez en el que me sentí como edward, sin entender nada, como si hablaran en ingles jejeje"

* es como decir cada una a su lugar, - Jessica debía estar era con su marido.

* Más claro lo dudo, pero se refiere a que bella siempre esta enfadada.

* vinete: Bebida preparada con la pulpa de la palma de moriche, el licor es muy fuerte. El vinete de un día tiene parecido con la champaña, por eso se le llama champaña llanera

* "san Andrés: es una isla maravillosa de mi país."

* "masato: Bebida elaborada con harina de arroz o de trigo y puesta a fermentar en vasijas de barro. es deliciosa =)

* "rabona: enfurecida"

0.0 jejeje estoy sin palabras,

Es mi primer fic, y estoy muy nerviosa, muchas me han dicho lo de bella, y no crean las mujeres que mas quieren ser fuertes, son aquellas, que dentro de si, son las mas tiernas, y bella es tierna, otra cosa es que nadie ha conocido esa parte.

Cuídensen

Besos

Bye

Sol

Pdt: las invito a que no me abandonen y se pasen por mis otros fics (no pidas tantoo)

Jejeje bueno solo este.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola niñas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y a las nuevas lectoras gracias y a las viejas jeje mas gracias por no abandonarme. Los personajes no me pertenecen Yo solo los adapto a situaciones diferentes.

A por favor no se salte este pedazo, es importante para que entiendan algunas cosas.

después de haber vuelto a la finca, edward y bella no volvieron a hablarse, la anciana atendió calidamente a los invitados y bella en secreto mando traer otros alimentos del pueblo pera que la estancia que los Cullen fuera mas agradable, la relación de alice y bella creció precipitadamente incluso alice se quedo uno día en casa de ella; bella se volvió mas noble con su tíos y trato de no estar sola con edward, incluso lo evito en varias ocasiones, todavía le causaba miedo aquel arrebatado comportamiento de ella la semana pasada, ella sabia que ellos no iban a durar mucho, así que no quería despertar ninguna clase de sentimientos por ellos, tenia bien en claro que ellos tenia su vida en la ciudad.

Ya veras que esta falda te hará ver hermosa - dijo alice a bella que se encontraba en la cama que había sido dada a su prima.

Es muy corta y con ello, no podré montar caballo, alice enserio no creo que sea buena idea - dijo bella, ella las únicas faldas que tenia en su armario era los vestidos que compraba su madre, pero el día anterior ella, alice, renée, esme y su abuela había ido e compras.

Confía en mi. - dijo sonriendo y luego se dirigió a la puerta - te dejare para cambiarte, no tardes que ya vamos a desayunar. - dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Por que me deje convencer de comprarla - dijo después de un minuto.

Edward ve y llámalas para que desayunen con nosotros - dijo su madre y con pereza edward se dirigió al segundo piso donde ellas estaban.

Por que me deje convencer de comprarla - escuchar decir a bella, así que abrió la puerta, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver a su prima de espaldas, completamente desnuda.

Seria mentira, si diría que el quiso cerrar la puerta, pero la semi cerro, viendo de reojo las acciones de su prima que sin darse cuenta se vistió; con cada prenda edward sentía el deseo de lanzarse contra ella y hacerla suya, pero los pasos de alguien en la escalera lo trajeron a la realidad, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al otro cuarto.

Bella ya estas lista? - dijo alice golpeando la puerta

Si vamos - dijo bella saliendo con una hermosa falda de cuero negro, y una blusa blanca que dejaba ver sus ombligo

Edward se quedo un minutos mas, recuperando la calma, y se excuso diciendo que había tenido dolor de cabeza, para no comer con ellos, Él no podía sentarse en la misma mesa que ella, él estaba seguro que esta vez, no podría volver a quedar solo con ella.

Madrugas demasiado no es así? - dijo esme a bella en la tarde.

Si, me gusta mucho pasear en las mañanas - dijo bella

Sabes renée era igual, - dijo y bella voltio a verla, era la primera persona que le decía eso, todos decían que ella se parecía mas a Charlie.- yo las escuchaba por la mañanas salir incluso antes de nuestro padre, seguro iba a la frontera de la hacienda, por que poco después me entere que estaba enamorada.

Bella rió y su risa atrajo a edward que buscaba a su madre, él también había tratado de alejarse de bella toda le semana, pero a veces escuchaba cosas de ella, como que ella ha sido "la mujer llanera"* dos años consecutivos, que era amante de la música y las cabalgatas, que manejaba con su madre un pequeño colegio en la mitad del campo, y según alice era sencilla y muy buena amiga, pero él solo podía asegurar que era una mujer muy apasionante, hermosa y fuerte, como nunca antes había conocido a alguna…

de pronto por ahí me hicieron, suelo ver el amanecer en el cause que separa estas tierras con las de mi padre, - dijo bella sonriendo

Si renée y yo escapamos un día ahí, le iban a pegar a renée y huimos juntas quedándonos todo el día allá, fui ahí a reflexionar el día que escape - dijo esme seria mirando a bella, que sorprendida la miro. - lo había pensado toda una semana, pero cuando el momento llego no podía hacerlo, ir allá y me ayudo a tomar la decisión que tome- dijo melancólica - No me arrepiento de todo lo hice isabela.

Bella era una persona complicada, y casi egoísta, pero trato de dar a entender su inconformidad con calma. - yo también e ido ahí, y una vez estuve en esa misma situación, quería ir a estudiar en la capital, pero mi padre no me dejaba, ese día dormí fuera de casa, mi padre y mi abuelo me buscaron toda la noche, - dijo y luego sonrío - me alegro mucho a escuchar toda la algarabía que se causo por mi proceder, y supuse que seria difícil para mi también alejarme de ellos, y decidí quedarme -

Si yo me hubiera quedado - trato de decir esme, pero la castaña la callo.

Tres meses después, mi padre me regalo un carro y su bendición, para irme; - dijo y luego rió, - pero la sorpresa mas grande me la lleve al ver a mi abuelo, en el pista de aterrizaje diciendo que cuando volviera, él mismo me probaría, eso me dio mucha fuerza para irme y volver, - dijo con una lagrima en sus ojos.

Mi abuela es muy feliz contigo, sus ojos brillan como nunca los visto brillar, - dijo y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron espadas - si tan solo hubieras venido antes, a él también le hubieran brillado los ojos.

Yo no volví a saber de ellos, tenia miedo -dijo esme también llorando

Como yo, lo se, tenia 14 cuando me fui, pero regresaba y volvía irme por que sabia que aunque esto para ti, no signifique nada, para mis abuelos significan mucho, yo fui egoísta por que pensaba en irme a estudiar sin importar el miedo que ellos tenia por que se repitiera la historia, pero tú solo pensabas en tu dolor y tu agonía sin importar lo que dirían de mi abuelo, ¿acaso sabes que te dieron por muerta y acusaron a mi abuelo de ello? Pensaron que él te había matado y enterrado en esta casa, cuando él minutos antes de su muerte te llamaba con fervor.

Yo no podía volver y quedarme, mis hijos tienen su vida en bogota, yo no soy quien para destruir sus vidas - dijo Esme sollozando y edward quiso salir de su escondite para consolar a su madre, pero la voz de bella lo detuvo y mas por lo que dijo.

Te agradezco por venir, y hacer brillar de nuevo sus ojos, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que pronto te iras, esta vez, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, y "no vuelvas" - pensó pero solo se callo.

Ella se ira, y yo me iré con ella, - dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a todos los que escuchaban

Abuela -dijo alterada bella.

Eres una buena niña, y se que serás muy feliz aquí, tu y jacob se las empeñaran bien - dijo mirándola y luego volvió a esme - pero ya la deje ir una vez y no volveré hacerlo.

Que dices, acaso no piensas en lo lejos que estarás de mi, o de mi madre, en lo lejos que estarás del abuelo y de tus tierras - dijo bella mientras esme solo permanecía callada.

Mamá - trato de decir esme

Solo déjame estar contigo esme, solo déjame acompañarte y formar parte de tu vida - dijo suplicando la anciana, y su falta de carácter enojo estrepitosamente a bella que grito enojada.

Como puedes decir eso, acaso ella es mas importante que por lo que mi abuelo y tu han luchado tantos años, dime abuela, por que ella es mas importante que todo las promesas que le hiciste a mi abuelo dime por que no lo entiendo - dijo descargando toda su ira, contra la anciana que la miro triste.

Ahora entiendo que yo fui la única que en verdad ame al abuelo, ustedes solo son unas cobardes que no les importa, no ven que el abuelo todavía esta aquí, que su espíritu ronda en cada grano de arroz, en el ganado y custodiando su terreno, no pensé que te seria tan fácil abandonarlo todo por ella - dijo con desprecio y salio en busca de su caballo que agitado se alejo a la pradera.

Edward estaba estupefacto en su lugar, el quería a su madre y la defendía ante todo, pero las palabras de bella todavía le confundían la cabeza, y mas las que había dicho su anciana abuela, "tu y jacob se empeñaran bien" entonces era verdad, "sabia que la familiaridad con que se trataban era extraña" "Pensé que solo las había visto yo" había escuchado al tal jacob y un sentimiento extraño lo inundo, si era verdad ellos no pertenecían a estas tierras, y pero caía la posibilidad de por lo menos venir en vacaciones, no había necesidad de llevarse a su abuela, el era realista, su anciana abuela los perjudicaría, esme era maestra en las tardes, su padre trabajaba de doctor y alice y él estudiaban, ¿quién estaría pendiente de ella? Además bogota era un cielo comparado al calor infernal de estas tierras, y si eso le hacia daño, y si en alguna visita importante, o tenia que llevarla con ellos algún evento, sus ropas eran muy diferentes, y su lenguaje aunque no vulgar tenia un tono bastante campesino,- sus amigos los humillarían y él no podía permitirse eso,

Miro la dirección donde se había ido bella y aunque el no era un experto montando caballo, por lo menos ya no se perdía, había paseado toda la semana y podía encontrar a bella fácilmente.

Bella repartía patadas al azar y se agitaba vagamente contra el piso casi peleándose con su sombra, el atardecer estaba frente a ella, culminado el día soleado y caluroso pero esta vez ella se lo perdía, estaba furiosa, toda por la maldita culpa de los Cullen, si ellos no hubiesen aparecido, su abuela no hubiese querido irse con ellos, - "maldita seas esme" - dijo pegándole una puño de impotencia al árbol que se encontraba cerca del cause.

No había pasado mucho cuando edward llego observándola en silencio las pequeñas lagrimas que botaba su prima, "Umm le dolió demasiado que Stella quisiera venirse con mamá" pensó el joven, pero el sonido de sus pisadas asusto a la joven que lo miro ceñudo -

Que haces aquí? - pregunto golpeada*

Vengo a buscarte, - dijo mirándola con ojos fijos en ella.

Sabes, hoy no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo - dijo bella con fastidio -

Acaso crees que Yo soy tu juguete, - dijo mirándola fijamente - mira niña vengo en son de paz, Estoy de acuerdo contigo y no te preocupes .

Que?- pregunto confundida bella, -

Que NO tengo intenciones de llevarme a tu abuela, así que no te alarmes, no creo que mamá lo permita. - dijo con fastidio edward.

Estupido - murmuro enojada bella

Que no te gusto, lo siento pero es lo que pienso, no tengo nada en contra de ella, ecepto que ella seria una vergüenza para nosotros - dijo edward

Quien te crees - dijo y lo cacheteo. - mi abuela vale mas que tu estupida vida.

Sabes me estoy cansando de tu altanería - dijo cogiendo su mejilla - no busques que un día te responda.

Hazlo atrévete a tocarme - dijo retándolo con la mirada, - demuéstrame lo poco hombre que eres, dame tu mejor golpe - dijo gritando y edward la beso apasionadamente, apretándola hacia el, y bella después de unos segundos dejo de resistirse, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

El beso era asfixiante, sus bocas luchaban por la extensión del sabor, sus manos competían por quien tocaba mas y sus cuerpos buscaban la satisfacción de su deseo, deseo que había despertado desde el día en que se conocieron, y se había alimentado día tras dia en el río, las comidas, las cabalgatas, los paseos y el que había terminado de enloquecer a edward, hoy en la mañana donde la había visto cambiarse, y el lo supo, supo que tenia que tener ese cuerpo en sus manos, el tenia que saborear esos senos rosados que escondía tras ese camisa blanca, pero no lo que el mas disfrutaría era tener en sus manos aquella braga azul que silenciosamente le había visto poner.

Bella estaba consternada, edward la seguía besando con tanta pasión que sentía que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo, su vientre bailaba y se sentía realmente excitada y eso le asusto, de nuevo intento soltarse, pero edward no la soltaba, sus labios se separaban para buscar aire, pero apenas compensaba oxigeno, volvió a besarse, casi con desespero.

Déjame, - dijo en un suspiro bella - y vete ,vallasen mi vida era mas fácil antes de que ustedes llegaran, ya ganaste tu, así que vete- dijo y edward se separo de ella, pero no la soltó completamente "no tenia estos molestos sentimientos, ni deseaba a un hombre como te deseo" pensó bella tomando aire orgullosamente para así intentar calmar sus emociones.

Si me voy no volveremos - dijo edward con un hilo de enojo recuperando su aliento.

Bella cerró los ojos unos segundos y recogió el valor suficiente para mirarlo directamente a la cara, "ya me lo imagino victorioso y sonriente" pensó pero sus ojos avergonzados se tornaron sorprendidos al ver como a edward al parecer le costaba respirar igual que a ella, su respiración agitada, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y sus ojos que sentía que le devoraban cada curva con desesperación, parecía más el perdedor que un ganador.

"no volverá" pensó bella y una nueva opresión tomo su pecho, ella sabia que ellos no volverían, entonces ¿Qué podía perder? Sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, esperando la decisión de la chica, pero con la mano de edward sujetándole fuertemente su cintura, ese rocé le quemaba, ella lo desea casi podía jurar que como nunca pensó, Tomo valor y busco sus labios, presionándolos suavemente, edward le devolvió la misma caricia, casi con ternura, pero él era poco paciente , a medida que pasaban los segundo se torno más violento y posesivo, lo cual bella dejo de engañarse, mostrándole el mismo arrebato de su fuego, se separaron en busca de aire.

Y Se miraron y el fuego de la pasión lo consumió llevándolos hacia la locura, edward acorralo a bella contra el árbol, mientras la besaba fogosamente casi robándole el aliento, su manos recorrían el cuerpo torturándole con cada caricia, mientras ella se contemplaba con los cabellos de edward que tiraba y se abrazaba a ellos, recorriendo su anchos hombros hasta llegar a su pecho donde con poco paciencia empezó a desabotonar su camisa, edward la separo de él, para verle a los ojos, lo cual bella respondió mostrándole el brillo de su lujuria, se deseaban e iban amarse, sin importar sus nombres, sus diferencias y su carácter ellos, iban hacer el amor, aunque fueran primos…

Notas finales

Por favor ayudaaaa

Niñas por favor opinen voy muy rápido?

El próximo capi, lemon, lo siento para las que creen que es demasiado rápido, pero las cosas se dieron y la carne es débil jeje

Cuídesen

Bye

sol


	11. Chapter 11

o.o es tan bonito encontrar mensajes de , y mas cuando se trata de un fic tuyo, sientes el pecho arder y gritas, hasta que viene tu hermana pequeña y te pega, jejejeje

Niñas por favor no sean duras conmigo, se los juro es mi primera vez, Pedí ayuda y nadie se ofreció, así que a la próxima si necesito ayuda, o en mi otro fic, jeje si por fis cualquiera que tenga experiencia.

aquí está el lemon…

ADVERTENCIA

El siguiente capitulo no es apto para Niñas menores de edad (es mejor que no lean, jeje no mentiras ya verán ustedes mientras que aprender lo teórico y no lo hagan practico hasta cuando sea adecuado, no hay problema ) ~.~

Se miraron y el fuego de la pasión lo consumió llevándolos hacia la locura, edward acorralo a bella contra el árbol, mientras la besaba fogosamente casi robándole el aliento, su manos recorrían el cuerpo torturándole con cada caricia, mientras ella se contemplaba con los cabellos de edward que tiraba y se abrazaba a ellos, recorriendo su anchos hombros hasta llegar a su pecho donde con poco paciencia empezó a desabotonar su camisa, edward la separo de él, para verle a los ojos, lo cual bella respondió mostrándole el brillo de su lujuria, se deseaban e iban amarse, sin importar sus nombres, sus diferencias y su carácter ellos, iban hacer el amor, aunque fueran primos…

Edward tocaba, besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos encontrando en bella lugares sensibles que la hacia retorcerse de placer, su ojos fuertemente cerrados le daban un toque que edward no supo descifrar, con sutileza empezó a bajar su manos sobre sus caderas hasta llegar debajo de la falda donde introdujo su mano derecha y la subió, encontrando un tela suave y húmeda, - sonrío con orgullo, solo se estaban besando y ella ya esta húmeda por él - por encima de la pequeña tela, empezó a mover su dedo, acariciando aquel órgano eréctil que lograba que bella se arqueara y retorciera en sus brazos, él empezó con uno, pero poco a poco sus dedos se iban introduciendo sobre ella, ya que edward lo había "corrido" permitiéndole mayor acceso, bella empezó a moverse según el ritmo que edward le conducía, hasta que bella culmino en sus dedos; bella le miro y sonrío casi de forma tímida, mientras todo su cara y su cuello enrojecía.

Edward había tenido el control de la situación, y eso le preocupaba mucho a bella, sabia que no había marcha atrás, pero le asustaba demasiado la poca experiencia que ella tenia si era VIRGEN, no se había guardado para nadie especial, solo que siempre estuvo rodeada de amigos y a pesar de las historias de sus amigas nunca se había excitado como lo había hecho con el primer beso de edward; edward quien diría que él le provocaría todo ese placer, no sabia si era buena o no, lo único que sabia era que quería tenerlo, si quería hacerlo con alguien, ese el hombre que estaba frente a ella, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y con suavidad empezó a acariciar los hombros de edward, donde posaban sus manos mientras el la gozaba, mientras desabotonaba cada botón, los nervios le hacían temblar las manos, pero bella estaba decidida a sentirlo.

Después de esto no hay marcha atrás – le dijo edward con voz ronca recostándole en e árbol, sujetándole las manos que se encontraban aun en el ultimo botón de la camisa, "el modo como le desabotonaba la camisa, le parecía que ella tenia miedo o inseguridad y él no quería terminar como en el río"

Quien dice que pares? – le pregunto bella con voz suave, enloqueciendo a edward que la alzó de las nalgas, permitiéndole que ella se enroscara de sus caderas, y el pudiese sostenerse del árbol, ahogándole con sus besos, quemándole con sus manos.

Bella gimió entres sus labios, al sentirse acorralada entre el duro miembro de edward en su cavidad y la dura madera de sesgo que la sostenía. Y no es que edward no hubiera escuchado, solo que las acciones de bella, lo habían enloquecido, solo sentía un fuego y ella era la única que podía apagarle, con poca paciencia la dejo de besar para empezar a desabotonar la camisa, con un poco de sutileza le bajo sus piernas, poniéndolas en el piso, y aun acorralada en el árbol, la desvistió y se desvistió, tomando tiempo para besar y succionar sus senos, como lo supuso los senos de bella no eran grandes, pero lo suficientemente deliciosos como para entretenerse, bella no había puesto resistencia alguna, hasta que el intento quitarle la braga que tapaba aquel Elixir secreto que posee toda mujer.

Te dije que ya no podría parar – le dijo duro, casi frustrado.

No quiero que pares- dijo pero luego dudo – solo no mires – dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas que termino de enloquecerlo, dominado por el demonio de la pasión, edward le quito la braga y de una solo cepo* entro en ella, rompiendo aquel diminuto hilo que cubría su interior, "virgen" pensó edward mientras sentía como su prima se tensaba presionando su cuerpo a él en un abrazo, para luego sentir pequeñas gotas de agua recorrer su pecho.

No me dijiste que eras… – trato de decir edward arrepentido, "no pensé que lo fueras"

No tenia por que decirlo – dijo bella aun con el rostro escondido, con voz entre corta.

"eso era lo que me quería decir, cuando me aparto" pensó edward y sintiendo como la cavidad de bella se dilataba a él, así que la abrazo acariciándole los cabellos para darle confianza y con sumo cuidado la cargo hasta el río, Donde bella sintió como el frío le calmaba un poco el ardor, y con más confianza y empezó acariciar la fuerte espalda de edward, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, confirmándole sin palabras que ya esta lista.

Y la danza empezó, sus cuerpos mojados bailaban en el agua, Bella tenia su pies enredados en la cadera del joven y este la sostenía de sus muslos, besándose con pasión hasta que la danza aumentaba de ritmo, suaves gemidos que eran confundidos con el viento se mezclaban en un canto de grillos y saltamontes, bella se arqueaba dándole acceso a sus senos que edward lamia y chupaba provocándole mas placer a bella, ese era el modo en el que él se disculpaba, dándole la mejor experiencia que él podía ofrecerle, sus cuerpos bailaron frenéticos hasta que la razón abandono sus mentes, llevándolos juntos al éxtasis uno tras el otro culmino entre un gemido ronco y fuerte, mientras una luna de febrero era testigo de ese encuentro.

Estas bien? – pregunto edward después de haber culminado dejándose devastado.

Siiii – dijo titiritando aun siendo sostenida por edward pero el fuego y la calentura que había sentido momentos antes no se había fijado en lo frío que estaba el agua o en las labios casi morados de bella.

Ven salgamos de aquí – dijo conduciendo de la cintura a bella, que tembló en sus manos.

Yo - trato de decir bella, pero edward la cayó besándole,

No mirare,- dijo mirándole a los ojos - pero tienes que cambiarte, - termino cuando ella iba protestar.

Bella salió casi corriendo hacia al árbol, y se puso la falda, la camisa y el brasear, pues las bragas aun no las encontraba.

Buscas esto? – dijo edward señalándole las bragas azules.

Eh sí, me las puedes dar por favor – dijo bella enojada, pues sin duda por el color de sus mejillas, estaba era avergonzada.

Vamos póntela, no quiero que te resfríes – dijo con una sonrisa picara que deslumbro a bella durante unos segundos

Sabes estaba pensando cuando ibas a empezar a ser el patán edward Cullen que conozco – dijo y se las arranco de las manos, poniéndoselas enseguida y empezó a alejarse, pero edward la cogió del antebrazo sujetándola.

Espera no te enojes – dijo pero bella no lo dejo terminar, pues intento zafarse bruscamente, en lo que por su reciente ejercicio termino boca arriba en el piso, sobándose las posaderas, mientras edward sonreía con fuerza.

Esto es tu culpa – le dijo infantilmente bella a edward mientras este no paraba de reír. – sabes que suéltame me voy – dijo e intento parase, pero edward la volvió a retener, recostándole en el pasto.

Quédate un poquito mas – dijo edward suavemente en el oído a bella. – debes estar agotada, y la verdad yo estoy exhausto.

No soy una mujer débil sabes? – dijo bella resentida "aunque la verdad no puedo controlar el leve cosquilleo en mis piernas" pensó.

Lo sé, pero no quisiera que te fueras sola a casa, quédate solo unos minutos – dijo y la recostó en su pecho, bella se dejo abrazar y poco antes de que edward volviera hablar bella se había sumido en la tierra de los sueños.

El llano era reconocido por su gran llanura verde y su hermoso amanecer, edward poca vez se había quedado despierto toda una noche, y menos tan maravillado como se encontraba ahora.

Los rayos del sol mañanero iluminaban a bella, creándole una aurora única, su piel blanca y suave brillaba ante el sol, y algunos cabellos castaños enrojecían ente la luz solar.

Bella se movió inquieta y edward dejo de mirarla, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, quedando el también dormido.

Notas de autora.

*cepo = o de un solo golpe o con fuerza.

Eh sin palabras, roja como un tomate y riendo como maniaca escribiendo esto.

Fue la primera vez que escribo y pienso tanto en cómo hacer algo medio decente para ustedes mis queridas niñas, que aun me leen, espero que cumplan sus expectativas, y cualquier sugerencia o reclamo por favor solo pincha en lo verde jejej.

Por Fis con cariño por que mañana cumplo años, sip *.*

Cuídense mucho

Bye

SOL


	12. Chapter 12

OH muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños, cada mensaje lo guarde en mi . Hoy estoy muy feliz

A mil gracias por las que se tomaron la molestia del reviéws enserio fue mi pequeño gran triunfo como escritora frustrada.

Para ustedes lo siguiente.

ADVERTENCIA

El siguiente capitulo no es apto para Niñas menores de edad ~.~

(-)

La luz del sol la despertó, sintiendo el agotamiento de su cuerpo, no intento parase, igual no quería hacerlo, el cuerpo de edward le proporcionaba algo que ella no podía descifrar, desde que le había besado en el río, lo había sabido, el le gusta y mas de lo que le convenía, su cuerpo dolía, y los recuerdos de la noche le caían como cascada, se había entregado a el, se había dejado arrastrar por la pasión y no había cumplido su "venganza" pensó que podría provocar una ahogara y salir ligera de ella, pero cual errónea estuvo, se había enamorado de su primo, lo sabia, si no, no se hubiera entregado.

Creo que eres un idota, - susurro bella, acariciando el rostro de edward. - pero yo soy mas idiota al caer en mi propio juego - dijo sonriendo

La aurora ya estaba casi en cumbre, alarmando a bella "tan tarde es?" ese pensamiento la asusto, ella no se metería en problemas era fácil tener excusa pero edward, por que su abuela no había mandado a buscarlo?

Algo malo había ocurrido o si no estaba segura que alguien se hubiera preocupado por su acompañante. - ese pensamiento la alarmo, decidida movió al joven que se encontraba dormido - edward, edward despierta - dijo y lo removió pero el joven no hizo cuidado.

Pues ni modos- dijo y se quito los brazos que la tenían fuertemente sujetos.

No quería irse y dejarlo así, pero tampoco le convenía que los encontraran juntos - lo siento edward - dijo y se encimo en el caballo, y se marcho.

Las risas y los movimientos despertaron a edward que desorientado se alarmo

Oye mira camarita, te estuvimos buscando toda la noche, pero nunca se nos ocurrió buscarte aquí, donde esta tu caballo?

Mi caballo? - dijo volteándose para buscar a bella y su caballo.

Estabas aquí solo? - dijo Jacob intrigado

Si, anoche el caballo me boto dejándome cerca, como escuche el agua, supuse que había mas posibilidades de encontrarme.

Pues si que eres de buenas, mira que no encontrarte con el guio* - dijo paúl

Venimos aquí para saber si bella esta aquí, la maldita serpiente mato a guardián- dijo Jacob

vámonos, si bella no estaba aquí, ya no llegara, - dijo paúl que era el que mas la conocía.

Edward confundido se con ellos, "Um así que se fue primero dejando votado" pensó edward él era el que siempre se desertaba primero y se iba dejando a las pobre jóvenes durmiendo en la cama, por eso le causo cierta ironía que esta vez fuera al revés, "al parecer solo jugaste conmigo anoche isabela"

A bella no le consto nada inventarse algo y nadie lo puso en tela de juicio, así que la conmoción de esme por haber encontrado salvo a su hijo, calmo la controversia del tiempo de su desaparición; stella hizo una cena que trascurrió en silencio, a pesar de las constantemente miradas de edward hacia bella y esta que casualmente no se sonrojaba ahora parecía un tomate así que disimulaba alejándose de él.

Tenemos que hablar - dijo edward cuando bella se disponía a irse para "crepúsculo"

Aquí no podemos, mi abuela no es una tonta y se ha fijado en la mañana en nosotros, tengo miedo de que sospeche algo - dijo bella

Veámonos hoy, en el claro - dijo edward impaciente

Edward yo - pero no pudo decir mas, ya que edward le había callado besándole, fue un toque ligero pero perceptible para los dos - que haces?

—Bueno dijo e hizo una pausa —. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.- dijo con precipitación , confundiendo a bella que sumida en una curiosidad absoluta decidió alejarse, no quería que las cosas se salieran de sus manos

…

Eran pasadas las doce y bella no sabia como podía ir, que escusa sacaría, no había sido un error citarse, pero no negaba que ella también quería verlo, decidida se levanto y vistió para irse a las caballerizas, pero estando allí, se torno un gran susto.

Sabia que algo me ocultabas - dijo jacob desde las sombras

Jacob que haces aquí - pregunto asustada bella

Evitando que hagas una estupidez, vas a verte con el verdad, eres asolapada o que? - le grito enojado

Lo que yo haga es mi problema no crees? - dijo bella disponiéndose a subir a su caballo

Solo eres una aventura, él ya tiene novia esperando en la cuidad, él mismo no lo dijo y tu- le grito

. Tu solo eres su prima, no lo recuerdas?

Jacob - susurro bella

No te arriesgues por el, bella yo te quiero, siempre te eh querido maldita sea, yo soy el hombre que te conviene - le dijo el moreno mientras con fuerza la atrapa en sus brazos

Bella estaba confundida, que era el miedo que tenia en su corazón, que era ese sentimiento de ira,

- te equivocas, no voy a verme con él.

Me da igual - dijo enojado - no permite que salgas a esta hora - dijo y le cerro el camino, bella sabia que ya no pedía hacer nada mas que irse, Jacob no la dejaría salir.

Jacob, quiero que sepa que no me gusta edward, - dijo bella cuando dio la vuelta - yo no creo en el amor, y mucho menos voy a unirme a un hombre, aunque ese seas tu. - dijo y se fue a su casa.

Sabes me entere que la relación de Jacob y bella anoche se formalizo- dijo un hombre moreno alto, que era reconocido como embri.

No te creo, Jacob al fin atrapo a bella, hasta no ver no creer, - Dijo otro

Por que no, jacob es buen muchacho le dará buena vida a la señorita isabela. - dijo un anciano

Edward escucho en silencio mientras sentía una ira correr en su cuerpo, sus pensamientos se debatían duramente en su interior aun respuesta de una pregunta no formulada.

!Por que carajos el sentía celos!

Mamá nos cito esta noche en la casa grande, tiene algo muy importante que decirnos - dijo renée a bella que confundida voltio a ver de nuevo la ventana.

Ella había decido no buscar a edward, sabia que "eso se le esta saliendo de control" cada vez que se miraba sentía "ganas" de besarlo y ella no podía tener esos sentimientos.

Por eso se rechazo a verlo cuando llego, se fue directo a alice y juntas entraron a casa, Si eso era infantil hasta para ella, pero la verdad es que tenia miedo de verlo a los ojos, nunca había estado con un hombre y no sabia que tenia que hacer y lo peor de todo era que no sabia como actuar, no podía hablarle como un novio, pues ella sabia que "no" se querían,, no podía hablarle como amigo, pues siempre terminaban peleando, entonces por que no podía hablarle como amante?

Simple ella no era tan osada, ella no era de las personas que se dejan llevar por el sexo, pues nunca lo había experimentado, pero ahora que había sentido las expertas manos de edward sobre su piel no podía dejar de pensar con claridad, ¿seré capaz de ver a mi familia teniendo relaciones como mi primo?

Si, y eso era lo que mas le atormentaba, ella no se consideraba hipócrita, pero si quería tener a edward a su lado, sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

Por su lado edward estaba enojado, él por un momento pensó que su prima era solo una pequeña tonta que se la quería dar de fuerte, pero que en realidad era una niña tímida y asustada, IDIOTA - dijo cuando la vio como de nuevo corría de él.

De algo estaba muy seguro, ella a pesar de tener a su novio, no se le había entregado a jacob, ella se había entregado a él, y eso le daba confianza para seguir con el juego que ella había comenzado.

La cena había terminado y stella dio un gran suspiro, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

Mañana se van renée y su familia, y yo me iré con ellos - dijo stella y renne soltó el cubierto que sostenía su mano-

Que dices -pregunto renne - mamá que dices, esta es tu casa.

Ya tuve esa discusión con bella, reneé yo quiero estar con ella - dijo stella triste -

Y quieres dejarnos ?

Solo será por poco tiempo, un mes o dos, volveré para tu cumpleaños, yo solo -

Quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido - dijo isabela - esta bien vete, yo cuidare de las tierras De Mi Abuelo por ti, yo no pienso abandonar estas tierras. - Termino de decirle y se paro de la mesa.

Veo que la comida ya acabo, así que me voy, mañana tengo que madrugar - dijo y se retiro

Bella no te vas a despedir de mi- dijo la anciana triste

Bella suspiro, no quería, las lagrimas estaban presas en sus ojos pero ya no tenia fuerzas para retenerlas.

Cuídate mucho abuela - dijo y fue hasta donde ella y la beso en la frente.

Cuídate tu isabela - dijo la anciana mientras que levantaba sus brazos y la abrazaba.

No te preocupes cuidare de ella - dijo alice poniendo su mano en el hombro de bella - te llamaremos al pueblo todos los días.

Gracias alice, - dijo y la abrazo - me hubiera gustado tenerte por mas tiempo

Te prometo que yo si volveré - dijo y entendió que la promesa que edward le había hecho era verdad él no volvería - y cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos.

Bella sonrío ella nunca iría con ellos, o con él

No sabia por que se había quedado, pero por mas que intento que alice se quedara despierta hasta tarde no lo logro, eran las dos y su prima yacía dormida en la cama.

Tenia sed, así que con enojo bajo por agua, la verdad no podía dormir, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, tal vez era la razón de la partida de su abuela o la de edward era la que no la dejaba dormir.

Sea cual sea la razón, edward también la compartía, pues edward no podía dejar de recordar su cuerpo, el no podía dejar de sacar de su cabeza a aquella castaña de ojos claros, el tenerla a unos cuantos pasos de él era lo que mas lo atormentaba, por eso había decidido darse un baño, para axial calmar sus eróticos sueños.

Edward salio del baño del primer piso en el que para no molestar a su familia se había bañado encontrando a bella en camisón a medio muslo sosteniendo un vaso con agua, sus ojos se miraron sorprendidos; bella se alarmo y sonrojada intento dar el paso que conducía alas escaleras, mientras edward sonreía "ni por que lo hubiera planeado, me hubiera salido" pensó mientras se acercaba a una estática bella.

Edward - suspiro bella viendo la cercanía de edward

Que isabela - dijo sensualmente

Pero esta no contesto, se propuso salir corriendo pero una fuerte mano la sujeto de su antebrazo e hizo voltearla besándola en el acto, levantando sus manos con furia a los costados de su cara que presiono, besándola salvajemente, lo cual provoco un leve temblor en bella, excitando a edward que sonrío satisfecho

Suéltame - dijo enojada

-¿Qué sucede isa-be-la?- pregunto molesto -¿No era esto lo que esperabas?- dijo tocando un seno.

-Basta- dijo ella cuando sus piernas flaquearon, e intento separase, pero el la tomo con mas fuerza.

-quédate quieta- ordeno, pero bella no lo hizo, dándole mas rabia a edward que la atrapo fuertemente en sus brazos y la beso mientras la arrastraba hacia la pared mas cercana.

Bella trato de negarse pero una mano de el comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus muslos, levantándole su pierna, al mismo tiempo que la apoyaba sobre la pared así como en su primer beso.

Pero esta vez su miembro erguido choco contra su entrepierna, haciéndola enrojecer y olvidar todo.

Te deseo isabela y tu también, lo se por la forma en que escapas de mi, la forma en que me miras y por la forma en la que ayer te entregaste - dijo con voz completamente ronca y bella sintió la mano de él que se escabullo por su vestido, y entendió que ya no podía luchar mas, que mas daba si se volvía a entregar a él, el se iría y ella en verdad deseaba sentirse "así" como solo él le hacia sentir, aunque fuera la ultima vez, pero antes de que todo comenzara necesitaba una razón.

Por que? - dijo en un susurro

Él la levanto por completo y susurró a su oído -Quiero sentirte… Antes que deje este infierno - dijo pues aunque acaba de bañarse su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, como si se encontraran en la quinta paila del infierno.

Entonces tómalo como Mi despedida - dijo la castaña presionado con fuerza sus labios, mientras que acariciaba con ímpetu sus hombros. - pero aquí no, pueden escucharnos

Edward la bajo y bella lo condijo por el corredor hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había canecas y una pila de ropa, con fuerza lo tiro sobre ella y se monto encima besándolo de nuevo, edward quiso abrazarla pero ella no se dejo bajando suavemente sobre él, besando todo a su paso, "yo también quiero sentirte" pensó y con sus mejillas sonrojadas llego hasta donde la toalla tapa su desnudez.

Edward la vio y aun así no dejo de sorprenderse, sensualmente bella empezó a quitarle la toalla, y cojio su miembro con las manos, arriba y abajo empezó bella, mientras evita verle a los ojos, nunca lo había hecho, pero si Ángela tenia razón esto le excitaría mucho, trato de alargar el momento, pero lo hizo decidida introdujo su boca en el miembro recto de el, y empezó a chuparlo, no lo miraba evitaba a toda costa mirarlo, solo cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo, no entendiendo, edward la excitaba a continuar, acariciando su cabello, guiándola, enseñándole, aunque era la primera vez que alguien se lo hacia con tanta exquisitez.

Edward sintió el clímax llegarle así que aparto a bella, que sonrío al verlo sonrojado y completamente desnudo.

Sabes no sabias que sabias esas cosas - dijo edward y le gusto como bella se sonrojo salvajemente.

Sabes tu tampoco esta nada mal - dijo sonriendo socarrona, pero se asusto cuando edward la cogio de sus brazos y la voltio, recostándole en la ropa.

Eres muy caliente, como el sol, lo que no entiendo es por que tu piel, es tan suave, como la crema- dijo acariciando sus piernas mientras iba subiendo junto con la braga poco a poco hasta quitárselas dejando sus piernas totalmente levantadas.

Espero los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, y él sonrío, y bajo hacia su vientre donde levanto un poco el camisón que llevaba y beso suavemente, bajando hasta llegar a su cavidad, donde bella se encontraba completamente mojada, con las piernas levantadas y abiertas bella se arqueo al sentir el frío aliento de edward, y luego la calida y húmeda lengua mover su clítoris, la sensaciones que eso le producía a bella, la hacían delirar, gemía y apretaba la ropa en sus manos, mientras que edward sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas impidiendo que se cerraran, y así como él llego ella también lo hizo, pero no tuvo el control para apartar a edward, pues ella aun desconocía esa sensación.

Auque a edward no le importo, bella se disculpo, pero edward le bajo las piernas y la sentó, dio la vuelta, sentándose atrás de ella besando su espalda, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta sus caderas y levantaba el suave camisón, hasta quitárselo completamente, así abrazada por atrás empezó a acariciar sus senos, primero con las dos manos, pero bella empezó a masturbarse así misma, acariciándose la vagina así que edward la "ayudo" introduciendo uno, y luego otro y otro hasta que bella exploto curvándose calmando la mano de edward que le hacia con tanta fuerza casi con dureza, que aunque le provoca mucho placer a bella esta le dolía por dentro, tanto que se movía indecisa hacia el, y se agachaba para que así pudiera sentirlo por detrás, pero él amigo de edward se rehusaba a cooperar, todavía no se recuperaba de la satisfacción que le había provocado bella, enojado la acostó y se inclino para besarla y poco a poco se fue acomodando en ella, hasta quedar encima, aunque no estuviera erecto, las estimulación con los roces le ayudarían y funciono, poco duro edward disgustándose de los senos de bella que mordió con salvajismo dejándole pequeños morados.

El la lastimaba y lo sabia, lo sabia cuando sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente quizá aguantándose el dolor en silencio, pero a él no le importaba o no del todo, el solo quería una cosa, que le recordara y de ese modo podía asegurarse de que jamás lo olvidaría.

Bella se aunque levanto su pelvis que choco con la de edward que atrapo en el aire y la desdió . - despacio isabela - dijo sensualmente torturándola.

Edward - gimió bella apunto de enloquecer, no resistía sentía pequeñas descargas de placer y quería tenerlo dentro suyo.

_"_Me recordara" _- _pensó edward orgulloso -**Solo será mía después de esto**_ -_dijo en un susurro pero a pesar de lo suave bella lo escucho y supo lo que seguí después de eso.

Edward la penetro con dureza y la levantaba en cada estocada, una dos veces y mas bella gemía y se mordía los labios para no gritar, mientras sentía su cuerpo con grandes convulsiones, el placer o el deseo ya no era prisionera de ello, ahora había algo mas fuerte que lo ataría a ese hombre, dejo de pensar y siguió disfrutando como el la levantaba y la bajaba como si "cabalgara" en él.

(-…._...-)

UPS que pena, saben me cerré, y pues es que estoy triste, me han abandonado, algunas, otras todavía les gusta mi fic =) jjeje gracias las que siguen ahí.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A Lucy, viszed: maryroxy, HippieLucy, maria, OH gracias por no abandonarme jejejje

Aaaaaaaaaa pasesen por mis otros fics si vale?

Besos

Bye

Sol


	13. Chapter 13

Este capi va dedicado a mi patriota *9BeLlACuLlEn* agrégame soy paulitaladino - (a no la deja fanfic, así que te la paso por aquí) Jejeje

El placer o el deseo ya no era prisionera de ello, ahora había algo mas fuerte que lo ataría a ese hombre…

Confusión eso fue lo sintió edward al tener a la joven catira en sus brazos adormecida, después del al aquel orgasmo que lo consumió en llamas, su prima se derrumbo en sus brazos agotada, con ternura ella se había abrazado a el, mientras juntos escuchaban los ruidos de ya algunos trabajadores fuera de la casa.

No quiero que llegue el amanecer- dijo bella "es la primera vez que no lo quiero" pensó

Shiii – dijo edward con ternura – descansa – le dijo y la recostó en sus piernas para abrazarla y ella con sus pocas fuerzas le devolvió el abrazo; no quería dormirse sentía que si cerraba sus ojos el hombre que estaba a su lado desaparecería.

El frió mañanero no era algo muy común el sabana, pero eso no impidió que los llaneros despertaran como siempre a las 4 de la mañana a empezar sus deberes en la hacienda.

Sabes camarita, es muy raro que bella no salga, no crees?- dijo paúl mientras le daba de comer a los caballos

Jacob se quedo mirando a la casa grande – tienes razón voy a dar pasadita y vuelo – dijo a paúl que asintió.

La confianza de haber crecido en esas tierras y ser trabajador e íntimo amigo de bella, le había dado acceso.

Pero los ruidos de una habitación lo distrajeron, dolido quiso golpear y empujar la puerta y coger aquel maldito que estaba poseyendo a bella para darle una buena molida, por que él sabía que eran ellos, sabias que aquella jovencita con carácter fuerte estaba en esa habitación, espero en silencio tras la puerta como un guardián, hasta que no escucho ruido alguno.

El sonido de la puerta alarmo a edward que asustado se tapo, su prima tenia la ventaja en tener solo un camisón pero aun así, la tapo con ropas ajenas, discretamente un sentimiento de protección había nacido de el hacia ella.

Quiero que quites tus sucias manos de Bella.- dijo Jacob con voz extremadamente ronca.

Edward se sorprendió, pero lo oculto con una risa cínica- celoso? que sentimiento tan patético – dijo mirando con ira a Jacob.

No me importa que hiciste para que ella se atreviera a esto, pero se lo que estas haciendo déjala y lárgate de una buena vez. - bramo Jacob rojo de ira.

Y si no me voy que? - pregunto edward retándolo con la mirada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el joven se había preguntado eso en el transcurso de la mañana.

Serás el padrino de nuestro matrimonio, bella es mi mujer, mi amiga y la mujer que deseo -

Eso no pensaba ella anoche en mis brazos- le dijo edward sin decoro

Jake... —Susurro bella despertando en los brazos de edward. Esté sintió una fuego en su ser, un sentimiento de ira y destrucción, y todo esto lo consumió sin que el se diera cuenta.

Mira ya esta aquí - dijo edward con voz ronca, pero el modo era diferente, bella voltio y observó con pena la cara de su mejor amigo- sabes él fue el primero que me reto primero, diciendo que eras un fiera, y si que lo eres, eres mas caliente que todas con las que he estado.

La joven castaña se levanto confundida mirándole a los ojos - que dices?

Que el juego se acabo isabela, te puedo asegurar que nunca pensé pasarla tan rico contigo, pero quien iba decir que una tonta pueblerina sabia moverse tan bien? - dijo destilando veneno por su labios, aquellos que no hace mucho había despertado tantas emociones en bella.

Cállate imbesil - dijo jacob que estuvo a punto de lanzarse pero una mano blanca en el pecho lo detuvo.

Déjalo lo niños ricos son así, - dijo con voz gruesa y apretada, solo jacob se dio cuenta lo difícil que le era en este momento respirar.- siempre se las dan de mucho .

Jacob, donde se metería este muchacho? - la voz de paúl asustaron a bella y jacob.

Tengo que salir, bella distraeré a paúl, sal apenas puedas, No dejes que te vea así, tu padre te Mataría. - dijo jacob preocupado, se volteo a edward - si eres hombre no la detendrás - dijo mirándole con odio y se fue cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Ira, rabia, impotencia, miedo, dolor, tristeza bella se sucumbía en un torrente de emociones mientras buscaba la mirada de edward.

Por que? - pregunto bella cortando el silencio que la partida de jacob había dejado -

Umm veras, me había venido con la idea de tener una "aventura o amor de verano" - dijo edward como si nada.

Si era así, por que conmigo. POR QUE TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO ANOCHE MALDITA SEA- grito bella

Edward le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra le sujeto de la cintura. - por que eras la mas fácil, no tuve ni siquiera en esforzarme por fingir que me gustabas, nunca hubo un promesa. Resultaste un verdadera perra, que diría tu familia si lo supieran.

Los ojos de bella se oscurecieron un mezcla de dolor y rabia cruzo por su mente y con fuerza apretó una testículo de edward con su mano. - hazlo y conocerás a una fiera - dijo cuando edward le soltó la boca de la impresión.

Me amenazas bella- ronroneo ocultando el dolor.

No te advierto yo no doy segundas oportunidades - dijo soltándolo, para luego irse por la puerta.

Apenas la puerta se cerro edward cayo al piso, sosteniendo su hombría, ¿qué era lo que acababa de pasar, el nunca se había comportado así con una mujer? Si, por que por mas que el tuviera amigas el sabia que no serian de él y que estas se acostaban con otro entonces ¿Por qué al saber que con bella pasaría igual le hizo comportarse de esa manera? Aun confundido salio y entro al baño, no había nada mejor para pensar que un baño frío.

Apenas Bella entro a la habitación se propuso a cambiarse de ropa, despertando a alice

Bella que pasa? - dijo alice al ver a su prima moverse de un lado a otro.

No encuentro mi sombrero lo has visto? - pregunto atareada bella.

Anoche lo dejaste en la sala - dijo alice- ya te vas?

Alice,

Que te paso - pregunto alice preocupa, cuando observo el semblante pálido de bella.

Necesito irme -dijo y alice llego a ella, antes de que saliera

Pero no vas a despedirte de nosotros? -la voz triste de alice, la confundió.

Alice, no creas que no te voy a extrañar, - dijo bella abrazándola, que alice correspondió con cariño. - pero en verdad deseo que ustedes no hubieran aparecido en nuestras vidas. -dijo y salio, dejando a una pequeña sola y confundida.

Bella, bella espera - grito paúl cuando la vio salir de la casa.

No, no tengo tiempo - dijo y sin alistar el caballo monto en el saliendo a la llanura.

Que paso - demando paúl a Jacob.

Voy a averiguarlo - dijo y monto a unos de los caballos que ya estaban ensillados.

Llorar ella, no no podía darle ese lujo, había resistido todo para que no llorase frente a él, pero ahora que sentía el viento mover su cabello y el sol saliendo en la lejanía, se sentía como un ave, ala cual le había quitado sus plumas, se sintió con la libertad de llorar, y no por él, no él no valía la pena, si sus lagrimas caían libremente por su mejillas era por que ella quería desahogar toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

Llego al claro, en el limite territorial de las dos haciendas frenando en corrido al legar al riachuelo, bajo del caballo con paciencia, decayendo lentamente en el.

Por que, por que EDWARD CULLEN, por que tuve que acostarme contigo, por que me duele que me digieras la verdad. Por que maldita sea - grito bella tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, asustando a los animales que se encontraban cerca.

Bella - dijo Jacob a su lado, arrinconándose con ella.

Por que estas aquí? No ves lo que me eh convertido? - grito bella.

es lo menos que puedo hacer... Te ofrecí servidumbre eterna, recuerdas, ser tu esclavo de por vida.* - dijo abrazándola con voz triste.

—¡eso fue cuando éramos niños, ahora todo a cambiado! - dijo una dolía bella.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Bella? Que me olvide de ti? - dijo Jacob abrazándola con fuerza.

—Jacob..., yo - el joven moreno frunció el ceño de modo que las cejas casi se tocaron, proyectando una profunda sombra sobre sus ojos, oscuros como la boca de un lobo que perforaron los ojos tristes de bella.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella —dijo con voz firme y decidida—. Te quiero, y deseo que me elijas a mí en vez de a él.

Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesito soltar la verdad para que sepas cuáles son tus opciones en el juego. No me gustaría que la falta de comunicación se interpusiera en nuestro camino - dijo Jacob sonriendo

Jacob, yo no soy un premio y este juego ya acabado, ya perdí todo- dijo bella sonriendo con tristeza igual.

EL Entornó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, para convencerla.

—Razón de más para luchar, y luchar duro ahora que aún puedo —dijo acercándose a bella - aun que estas aquí, y que puedo abrazarte. - susurro y con un pequeño apretón en el mentón le beso.

Estampó sus labios sobre los de ella, bella se dejo llevar por la sensación que ese beso dulce y calido que se amoldaron a los tímidos de bella. El con su mano libre la abrazo, provocando mas pasión en el beso, pero que en bella, solo fue un demostración de que sus labios habían sido adormecidos, pues cuando niños ella y jacob se habían besado, y como había sido su primero beso nunca olvidaría el sabor dulce y su aliento abrasador en sus labios.

Al finalizas el beso bella se dejo abrazar y se permitió ser consolada por su amigo, aquel que había prometido no dejarla sola y protegerla aunque su cuerpo y alma pertenecieran a otro.

Es muy triste que ella no se despida - dijo la anciana con voz desaliente - me hubiera encantado verla antes de irme. - prosiguió la anciana despidiéndose de renée y Charlie.

Edward bajo la mirada y entro a la avioneta, "lo ultimo que le faltaba era recordarla" se decía así mismo, ella solo le había provocado problemas, "si en especial entre sus pantalones" edward se negaba a decir aquello verdad a su corazón, por eso la llenaba de odio y estrategias en su mente, nublando su razón, aquella que le gritaba que se bajara del avioneta, que la buscara y que le pidiera perdón, aquella molesta voz que le recordaba una y otra vez la primera noche con bella, en el que él había sido su primer hombre, pero que por sus celos, no recordaba con claridad.

No se por que siento que debería quedarme - susurro alice cuando la avioneta despego, pero como estaba cerca de edward este escucho perfectamente, sintiendo lo mismo.

Es como si mi destino estuviera en estas tierras - volvió a decir alice mientras veia la gran llanura que se elevaba ante ella.

((…..-…))

Ohh no me odien, odien a jacob que los interrumpió, a edward por ser idiota, o a bella por dejarlo ir..

Bueno la verdad se como va la historia, pero me cuesta demasiado guiarlo.

Bueno quiero hacerle propaganda a un fic mio, se llama "entre el eclipse" y esta basado en la vida real, pero con un final que todas desearíamos.

"dos hermanas, dos vampiros y un cosa en común, "encontrar la paz" destino o consecuencias?

Que descanses - dije volteándolo a ver, sorprendiéndome por su mirada fija en mi. - Feliz fin de semana – dije sonriendo, pero de nuevo sus orbes se oscurecieron, y bajo la cabeza concentrándose

Te deseo… – dijo mirándome haciéndome sonrojar – lo mismo – dijo y recupere el aliento "que fantasía tan loca me había pasado por la mente"

Jejeje es bueno, lo recomiendo


	14. Chapter 14

Depresión? No, bella sabía que ella no era una mujer así, desde muy pequeña los golpes de la vida le enseñaron que no ganaba nada llorando, las lamentaciones se las dejaba a las mártir, ella era victimaria, ella nunca había sufrido por amor, por que nunca lo había tenido, por mas que jóvenes de paso, trabajadores, amigos y hasta hombres mayores, se habían rendido a su belleza, ella se había cerrado, ella no creía en el amor, y el joven de cabellos cobrizos le había demostrado el por que, amar es sinónimo de sufrir, y ella no le daba eso.

La mayoría de las mujeres llorarían por perder su virginidad con un hombre que la dejo botado como basura, se rehusarían a abrir su corazón de nuevo y nunca mas volverían escuchar música, pero no ella no era así, ella se había ido a la hacienda se había tomado una botella de aguardiente y había escuchado y cantado toda la noche las canciones de una mujer que igual que ella, había sufrido por amor.

(Eh se que no es común pero se las recomiendo, la voz es hermosa)

Tengo un dolor en el pecho

Tengo un dolor que no me deja cantar

Dime por Dios que te ame

Yo mi corazón que no quiere palpitar

Yo te lo dije corazón quédate quieto

Que estando quieto no te pueden lastimar

Te enamoraste de unos ojitos traviesos y hoy por eso vas a tener que llorar.

Olvídate de el, que el nunca te querrá y tu no tienes dinero para poderlo comprar

Si el tiempo lo convence y él te viene a buscar

Perdónalo corazón que tu no sabes odiar.

Dale rienda a tu caballo mi corazón siga su galopar,

Que un me falta camino, mucho camino y tienes que continuar

Mas adelante algún cariño viajero, por el sendero tal vez puedas encontrar,

Te darás cuenta que a ti te sobran quererse y entre placeres la vida te hará soñar

Olvídate de el, que el nunca te querrá y tu no tienes dinero para poderlo comprar

Si el tiempo lo convence y él te viene a buscar

Perdónalo corazón que tu no sabes odiar.

Termino exhausta, cansada y con llanto, ODIO no esa no era la palabra adecuada para el sentimiento de rabia y decepción que la agobiaba, ella siempre acostumbraba a tomar, en cada cosecha ventajosa, en cada cumpleaños, y en cada ocasión especial, pero Hoy no bebía por eso, y era lo que mas atormentaba a angela que en silencia la acompañaba, pero ella sabia que "El que no ha sufrido no sabe nada; no conoce ni el bien ni el mal; ni conoce a los hombres ni se conoce a sí mismo1" ; bella a pesar de tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, nunca había deseado a ninguno y muchas veces había menos preciado a los hombres humillándolos, todo por el miedo a que la hirieran, a enamorarse, pero todas sus defensas se fueron al olla cuando el enigmático cullen llego; "Te lo dije bella, todo lo que haces, se te devuelve"

Esa día bella y angela "tomaron" hasta tarde y desde ese día bella se quedo en casa de su abuela, por mas enojos, regaños y protestas de su padre, los días fueron pasando hasta volverse semanas y aunque cada semana recibía una carta, ella no se atrevía a enviar una. ¿Para que? ¿Acaso ganaba algo? No y eso ella bien lo sabía, decirle que las extrañaba no las iba hacer volver.

El sol caliente y brillante, iluminaba el pequeño campus de la universidad, donde diariamente se sentaban los estudiantes a comer su merienda, la brisa soplo fría sobre la pálida piel de edward, que se estremeció.

Sabes edward escuchado de que fuiste al llano, es verdad?- dijo un muchacho con ropas caras y cabello negro.

Si – dijo con acides, desde su llegada estaba muy tenso.

Que te parece volver a ir, se aproxima una buena rumba en capachos* nos quedaríamos en la casa de la familia de harol - dijo otro joven señalando al primero.

Oh si serian como una minis vacacines– pregunto una chica de grandes ojos azules y cabello rojo.

Quien dijo que te llevaríamos Tania – dijo otro chico con voz gruesa y ojos grises grandes.

Emmet por que no llevarme, después de todo soy la novia – dijo la muchacha con suficiencia.

Bueno eso no importa Así que, que dices, vamos al festival de villavicencio, es del 19 – 23 de marzo, solo perderíamos dos días de clase, el lunes y el martes – dijo Harol

O bien podemos regresar el domingo, villavicencio solo queda a cuatro horas – dijo Omar.

Como quieran – dijo y se voltio en dirección a su auto, desde hace días edward no se quedaba con sus amigos después de las clases, se iba y volvía después de horas, muy pocas veces llegaba a cenar.

Oh edward, llegaste apenas para la cena – dijo con gentileza su madre, mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Edward a pesar de no tener humor se encamino al comedor donde su familia lo esperaba.

Oye por que esa cara nena?- pregunto emmet viendo a alice

Es que le mandado muchas cartas a mi prima bella, pero ella no me a respondido nada – dijo triste alice con cara lastimera.

Lo siento tanto pequeña, debe ser mi por mi culpa – dijo esme llegando con el plato de edward.

Bella no es una joven rencorosa, debe estar muy atairada – dijo la anciana en su defensa. – hacerse cargo de la hacienda no es fácil, pero se que ella con ayuda de Jacob se le empeña bien.

Crack, fue el sonido de una silla abaratándose ruidosamente de la mesa, todos voltearon a ver a edward, que se excuso diciendo que no tenia hambre, para todos era extraño, aunque según esme, su hijo sufría de diversos cambios de humor drásticos, pero la anciana fue la única en darse cuenta con perspicacia, que él siempre se iba de donde fuera, cuando se hablaba de Bella.

La música resonaba en el ambiente, las luces iluminaban con destellos de colores en la oscuridad, y el ferviente calor hacia que sus ya mejillas sonrojadas ardieran.

Sin proponérselo al comentarle sobre el paseo de fin de semana, su madre le salio con que pasarían la semana santa en eclipse.

La música seso brevemente mientras las luces se enfocaban a la pequeña tarima de la esquina del establecimiento, la gente miro asombrada y con felicidad al cantante que con voz gallarda empezó su copla.

(sin palabras… )

_Si en mi mente haya existido algún motivo_

_Tan especial para hacer una canción_

_Eres tú y agrito abierto lo digo_

_Y si lo dudas pregúntale al corazón. (Bis)_

La verdad el no sabia por que de un momento a otro, empezó a ponerle mas cuidado a la canción, tal vez fue la emoción que la gente trasmitía, cuando cantaba con índole las letras o tal vez, fue la sentimiento de adhesión hacia una persona…

_Como no voy a decir que me gustas_

_Como no voy a decir que eres centro de atracción_

_Si por primera vez cuando aquel día te miré_

_Mi alma tranquila tuvo un síntoma de amor. (Bis)_

Fue un impulso, su mente lo llevo con recuerdos de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y tez blanca, intento apartarla de su mente, pero la estrofa siguiente lo confundió, aceptando con ira, que por mas que se había propuesto olvidarla, bella estaba en cada poro de su piel, y si le gustaba, le gustaba su forma de amar, sus ojos y su desafiante y áspero carácter.

_Hoy un ángel se ha cruzado en mi camino_

_Tan bonita de figura escultural_

_Muy juvenil de mejillas sonrosadas_

_Y de castigo una carita angelical. (Bis)_

_Como no voy a decir que me gustas_

_Como no voy a decir que eres centro de atracción_

_Si por primera vez cuando aquel día te miré_

_Mi alma tranquila tuvo un síntoma de amor. (Bis)*_

La gente aplaudió con fuerza y muchas mujeres gritaban felices mientras besaban a sus acompañantes, edward nunca había escuchado música llanera, pero debía aceptar que esa canción lo había atrapado, así como lo había hecho la persona en la que había pensado en todo la canción.

Con mas ansias esperaba ir, la "semana santa" acaba de empezar, y su familia se reunieron en el aeropuerto vanguardia, donde partir de ahí eran de treinta a una hora de viaje para llegar a vuelta larga* y seguir un viaje a carro de tres horas.

Era un atardecer cuando la avioneta aterrizo en la autopista, como era una sorpresa, nadie los esperaba en el pueblo, pero con recobijo alice bajo de un salto llena de un sentimiento de alegría que viajaba por sus venas llenándolas de adrenalina.

Estas muy feliz verdad pequeña? – pregunto su madre que bajaba despacio con su querida anciana.

Si, no se por que, pero siento que va a ser la mejores vacaciones. – dijo sonriendo.

A otro lado en el fondo de la llanura el viento levantaba el cabello rubio de un Joven que cabalgaba con prisa sobre la sabana, su voz suave como campanas atrajo la atención del resto de los jóvenes que con armas se formaban.

Regresamos, donde sea que estén, deben estar escondidos? – dijo con voz autoritaria el joven.

Oh gracias por su comentarios

* Te aconseje corazón de virginia rocha

* COMO NO VOY A DECIRLO de Luis silva

* Vuelta larga, es un pequeño pueblo en la "mierda" del meta, allá es solo monte y no hay mucho de tecnología,

PDT: ya casi llegamos =)

Cuidesen

**Sol **

1 Fénelon


	15. Chapter 15

O.o gracias por sus comentarios y por las que siguen la historia GRACIAS…

CAPITULO 15

Desde hace dos meses Isabela se despertaba todas las mañanas en la hacienda de sus abuelos, su deberes iban y venia como las hojas de otoño, y su naturaleza trabajadora, le había dejado la fortuna de apaciguar su dolor. Bella se había dedicado a sacar la hacienda adelante trabajando desde que salía el sol, hasta que se ocultaba, se esmeraba para poder también sacar de su corazón aquel molesto sentimiento, ella se había prometido solo amar aquellas tierras que le brindaban tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad en su momentos de desosiego, la protegería y cuidaría así tuviera que venderle su alma al diablo por tal de sacarlas adelante.

Bella- la suave voz de la pequeña Alice llego a los oídos de la catira que tras un breve temblor de la angustia provocado por la sorpresa, salió en busca que sus familiares que recibió con agrado.

Abuela, Alice que gustos verlas, .- dijo la joven que fue abrazada con cariño de las aludidas.

Puedes creer que los convencí para que viniéramos de vacaciones? No es emocionante. – dijo la joven que se movía cual duende en su aran

Si, es sorprendente – contesto consternada bella.

No nos culpes a nosotros, Nunca pensamos pasarla tan rico en estas tierras a sí que por eso volvimos – dijo carlees amablemente mientras su ojos verdes miraban fijamente a bella.

" _Que el juego se acabo Isabela, te puedo asegurar que nunca __pensé pasarla tan rico contigo__, pero quien iba decir que una tonta pueblerina sabia moverse tan bien_? " – el recuerdo de aquella caótica mañana le llegaron a bella como un torrente de emociones, sentía miedo de que el volviera.

Y vinieron todos? – dijo bella con sutileza, haciendo notar a Alice un presentimiento, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir el nombre?

No, Edward se quedo, supuestamente está de vacaciones con su novia y unos amigos, ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con simpleza esme.

"_porque eras la más fácil, no tuve ni siquiera en esforzarme por fingir que me gustabas, nunca hubo una promesa. Resultaste un verdadera perra, que diría tu familia si lo supieran_" - Otro recuerdo más doliente que el anterior atravesó la mente de bella, flaqueando en segundos.

Es el primo de Isabela hubiera sido conveniente que hubiera venido al compromiso– contesto el joven moreno, mientras abrazaba a la joven catira que fingió una sonrisa.

Compromiso? De que boda habla Jack, Isabela? – dijo molesta la anciana, mientras que los demás miembros de la familia respondía con sorpresa y agrado.

Abuela nosotros estamos saliendo desde enero y hace poco le pedí matrimonio a bella y ella acepto- contesto el joven moreno, que pese a sus ropas sucias y rasgadas su temperamento firme y noble habían conquistado el corazón de la anciana hace muchos años cuando de pequeños protegía con amor a Isabela.

Se necesita más de dos meses de noviazgo para poder pensar en matrimonio – empezó alegar la anciana un poco enojada

Se necesita amor incondicional, lo sé y créeme que amo mas a Isabela que a cualquier otra persona- Dijo con fervor Jacob

Amor? Se necesita más que eso niño, se necesita pasión, fuerza y paciencia para que seas el esposo de Isabela, ella no es cualquier jovencita de estas tierras es mi nieta.- dijo exaltada la anciana

Basta abuela, no veo por qué no puedes felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso? Hasta papá está orgulloso de mi decisión, y renne lo aceptado con facilidad, es que acaso crees que Jacob es cualquier niño, es mi mejor amigo! – contesto enojada Isabela

Tú lo has dicho cariño no yo – dijo la anciana y se marcho entrando a la hacienda.

Bella- dijo Jacob

Lo siento – dijo y se marcho, para asombro de los ahí presentes, pero y ese "lo siento" para quien fue? Para Jacob o para la familia cullen que habían presenciado la disputa.

-EN VILLAVICENCIO -

La rumba estuvo muy buena anoche, nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto, lo llaneros si son supersticiosos, "capachos" el bar donde estuvo el diablo. – se burlaba el fornido y apuesto emmet

Ya supéralo emmet – dijo con fastidio Edward mientras sostenía una cerveza fría en sus manos.

Pero que, acaso tu eres el diablo para que te enojes tanto – refuto el muchacho

No, pero esta que me llevan los mil demonios, - dijo con cara de cansancio, lo que el joven robusto lo miro con curiosidad – mamá me llamo hace poco, están aquí en Villavicencio

Qué? Por qué? – pregunto el muchacho.

Piensan pasar la vacaciones en la hacienda de…- dijo Edward quedándose callado al no saber continuar.

De tu abuela? - termino el joven - la verdad no entiendo porque te cuesta tanto pronunciarlo, pese hacer una persona de campo, tu abuela no es una viejita fastidiosa como eh visto en muchas… - dijo emmet que había conocido a la anciana anteriormente.

No es por la abuela, es por el lugar – dijo con cansancio, lo que le dio curiosidad a emmet, - es como estar en el infierno, hace mucho calor, y lo único que puedes ver, son bestias y forraje.

Y que tiene de malo? – pregunto con cierta inocencia

Edward se quedo callado, estaba demasiado confundido para contestar, él Porque a él si le molestaba.

Sabes la verdad me gustaría conocer mucho la hacienda y a tu familia, ayer en la cabalgata, me entraron una ganas enormes de subirme en un bicho de esos. – Dijo emmet – aunque no sean igual que mi furgoneta 4x4 de 500 caballos de fuerza, no te niego que es muy interesante la costumbres de esta ciudad.

No digas estupideces – dijo con fastidio Edward

O pero qué? Acaso no te dieron de comer? – dijo emmet en broma, pero al ver la cara seria de Edward, emmet sonrió con cinismo – o ya te cansaste de Tania por qué no te deja satisfecho.

Cállate imbécil – dijo con fastidio Edward.

Vamos porque no nos pasamos por ahí un rato, estoy segura que tu madre se pondrá contenta- sugirió el joven alto.

Le dije que estábamos en nuestras vacaciones, y así va hacer, así que arréglate para salir.- dijo parándose de la cómoda silla de cuero, dejando la botella vacía.

- EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE EN LA HACIENDA eclipse

Hola bella. Puedo acompañarte? – dijo con sutileza y mientras acaricia el caballo que bella peinaba.

Alice la verdad.—intento replicar bella

Prometo no hablarte de él – dijo y no fue de esperar la sorpresa en los ojos de bella, que chocaron con los ojos de alice. – creo que la abuela también lo sabe.

No sé de que hablas alice – dijo bella

Lo que paso con Edward – bella volteo de nuevo sorprendida mirando a alice . – No te juzgo y aparecer la abuela tampoco. Pero lo que no entiendo es por que las cosas acabaron así.

Alice quien más lo sabe? – dijo resignada bella, ya no tenía caso mentir.

Nadie más. Edward sabe mentir perfectamente. –

O tal vez no miente y la verdad no siente nada por mí. – dijo bella dolida. – él no siente nada por mí. Y yo . - suspiro – yo voy a casarme con Jacob

Dime algo bella, no sientes una opresión en el pecho? Como si algo malo fuera a pasar? – dijo alice posando su mano en el pecho.

No, y sinceramente no creo que algo malo fuese a pasar. – dijo bella y luego sonrió. – sabes hace mucho no voy a la hacienda de mis padres. – dijo y vio la cara triste de alice- quieres venir?

Le pediré permiso a mis padres- dijo y salió del establo.

En la Hacienda crepúsculo

Sabe señor swan creemos que se dirigen a vichada, tal vez allí los atrapen- dijo un joven sureño

O tal vez sean de allí. – dijo Charlie mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su coñac.

Mientras no tengamos pruebas. Lo único que podemos hacer es suponer, por ahora basta con que ya se fueron de estas tierras. – Insistió el joven - hace meses no veo a bella, se encuentra en casa de sus abuelos.

Si. Desde la muerte del anciano bella se ha quedado prácticamente errada allí. – dijo enojado

Jum , así es ella. –Dijo y se dirigió a la salida – salúdemela cuando vuelva.

Está bien. – dijo despidiéndose con un muy fuerte apretón de manos, típicos saludos entre los hombres de esas tierras.

No llevaba mucho viajando cuando fuertes gritos lo alarmaron, se detuvo entre los límites de la hacienda crepúsculo y eclipse; reconoció entre los gritos los de bella, Sin pensar nada mas el joven sureño monto su caballo y con rapidez se dirigió a si donde estaban las mujeres-

Que pasa aquí? – pregunto el rubio alarmado mientras veía a bella sangrando con su manos que apuntaban a una pistola vieja posiblemente de su abuelo.

Jasper – dijo bella aliviada – es un guio, ten cuidado

Eso tienes balas? – dijo respectivamente el rubio mirando el arma.

Si, bien entonces a la cuenta de tres disparamos, entendido?

Como mandes – dijo e rubio con sorna.

3. – dijeron al mismo tiempo y la serpiente se retorció, pero tanto bella con jasper poseían buena puntería, no fue sorpresa que hubieran acabado con ella.

Fuiste de buenas, no eran tan grande – dijo el rubio

Alice – grito bella mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba su prima. – estas bien? algo te paso?

No estoy bien, solo fueron los nervios- dijo pero su tez pálida decía lo contrario.

Vamos la hacienda está cerca. – dijo bella tratando de pararla pero alice se desvaneció entre sus brazos

Lo siento bella, creo que tenemos que quedarnos un rato mas – dijo afligida la joven

El joven que se encontraba apartado admirando a la belleza de la joven niña, se acerco y después de haber escuchando en silencio la conversación, dijo con sutileza.

No creo que sea buena idea – dijo viendo por fin fijamente los ojos de aquella niña.

Es verdad alice, estas muy pálida además no sabes si el golpe en tu cabeza es peligroso – dijo preocupada la joven catira.

Puedes ponerte de pie? – dijo el joven

No, me encuentro mareada – dijo alice con voz suave.

Bien- dijo y se acerco a ella para tomarla,

Eh-. Balbuceo sorprendida y una sonrojada alice mientras retiraba las manos del joven de su cintura.

Lo siento, pero por más que bella sea fuerte no puede subirte a su caballo y menos llevarte en él, - dijo él con voz calmada, ocultando con éxito lo nervioso que estaba, ignorando por completo la electricidad que recorría por su cuerpo al tocarla.

Pero – trato de decir alice.

Vamos alice el es un muy buena amigo, confió en el plenamente no tienes que tener miedo. – dijo mientras ayuda a su prima; lo cual solo asintió.

Jasper con suavidad la tomo de la cintura y la subió prácticamente a su caballo, para luego rápidamente subirse él, la cálida espalda de la chica tocaba su pecho y sus brazos rosaban con la pequeña cintura.

Vamos al pueblo, tiene que revisarla un doctor. – dijo bella, en lo que alice protesto.

No, creo que sea necesario. – dijo con voz suave.

Es verdad, es mejor que nos dirijamos a tu hacienda bella, allí podemos tomar prestada la camioneta y así ir más cómodos al hospital.

Señorita bella - dijo paúl asustado al ver a la joven sangrar y pasos más allá al señor jasper con alice en brazos.

Estoy bien – dijo y luego agrego – ve a eclipse y dile a él doctor cullen que venga, pero no digas nada más.

Si señora.- dijo y obediente se marcho.

Bella condujo al joven por los pasillos hasta llegar a su recamara, donde jasper recostó a Alice

Estoy bien, por favor bella no llames a mi padre – suplico alice

O querida como fue que paso esto- dijo alarmada René

Soy un tonta tía me caí del caballo –

No eres una tonta querida – dijo mientras con una toallita mojada quitaba la sangre casi seca que tenía en el cabello.

Típico de tu madre está más pendiente de todos menos que de ti – dijo con frustración angela – vamos déjame ver esas manos.

Angela le tomo las manos a bella y la llevo un recipiente de agua caliente que acaba de traer, donde se fijo en las magulladuras que tenía. – como te hiciste eso?

Angela no me regañes – dijo bella con cansancio

Tras unos 25 minutos se escucho pasos

Alice que paso – pregunto preocupado el señor cullen desde la entrada.

Mamá no te preocupes en serio estoy bien – dijo alice al percibir la mirada llena de preocupación de esme.

Lo siento señora, pero su abuela pregunto y usted ya la conoce. – dijo paúl

Isabela sonrió, ella ya lo suponía. – lo siento esme, estábamos cabalgando cerca, cuando del matorral salió un guio.

Oh dios mío - grito angustiada esme y René-

El caballo de alice perdió el control, salió escandalizado, no pude detenerlo y en vez de ayudar a calmarlo , lo espante mas y voto a alice, - dijo bella

Como se te ocurre hacerte caso de una niña como alice? – Grito René- estas bien informada que cuando el llano calienta mucho, esas serpientes salen para conseguir comida.

Calma fue un accidente no es así-dijo la anciana mirando a alice.

Se equivocan, bella es una heroína, cuando la serpiente salió el caballo empezó a enloquecerse, bella tomo unas cuerdas y lo amarro, pero el caballo era muy fuerte arrastro a bella. Hasta que esta lo soltó y en el proceso de confusión no me sostuve del caballo, por eso caí. – Dijo mirando fijamente a bella – y luego se bajo rápidamente y apunto a la serpiente, es la mujer más valiente que eh conocido.

Mataste el guio? – pregunto Charlie

Si, aunque el héroe aquí es jasper – dijo bella y todos se fijaron en el joven rubio que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. – el ayudo a matar al guio y luego cargo a alice hasta aquí, yo sola no hubiera podido.

No fue nada – dijo el sonriendo.

Gracias – dijo esme mientras le brindaba la mano – soy esme dwyer de cullen y el es mi esposo carlies cullen-

Mucho gusto -dijo brindándole la mano

Bueno que tal si salimos y dejamos revisar del doctor a las jovencitas. – dijo la anciana mientras sacaba a paúl.

El señor cullen se quedo con alice y angela asistía a bella, mientras tanto en la sala, las mujeres hablaban con jasper.

Deberíamos enviar una carta a Edward – dijo la anciana. – es su hermano y tal vez pueda traer algunas medicinas.

Oh seria una magnífica idea – dijo René – Edward es el hermano mayor de alice y es un chico ejemplar. – le explico a jasper.

Me imagino, - dijo jasper – por ahora me retiro, no eh ido a casa y rosalie y maría deben estar preocupadas por mí. – dijo el joven rubio mientras se despida de cada una.

No sé si sea buena idea, extraño a Edward pero no creo que venga- dijo esme

Si le decimos que alice y bella tuvieron un accidente por no tener un hombre a su lado que las protegiera seguro lo hará. – dijo René. – además mi madre tiene razón, puedo traernos algunos medicamentos o vendajes.

Si mañana podemos ir al pueblo? – dijo esme

Ahora vamos a ir al pueblo con Charlie, quieren acompañarnos? – dijo René. – no me miren así, es verdad, Charlie y yo iremos por unos libros que nos llegaron de la ciudad para la escuela.

Está bien.- asintió la anciana.

Viste eso es grandioso- dijo emmet encantado

Ya emmet cálmate-dijo Edward

No es que me parece fascinante, lástima que este castrado el pobre, pero que gran oso – dijo fascinado emmet mientras veía al oso café marrón intentando subir por las paredes, gruñendo.

Claro debes sentirte como en casa – dijo una joven peli roja que abrazaba a Edward.

Entonces porque no te quedaste con las cacatúas? – dijo emmet

Oye tu – dijo Tania separándose de Edward que instantáneamente tomo su celular que empezaba a sonar.

Edward cariño como estas?-

Mamá estoy bien, y ustedes como están?- Dijo Edward reconociendo la voz de su madre.

Bien, cariño al fin no piensas venir? –

No mamá, Tania no quiere ir a esa zona, y tu no deberías quedarte mucho tiempo por allá, sabias que están en temporada de verano?

Si, algo si escuche. – dijo ida

Mamá pasa algo, quieres decirme algo? – pregunto Edward

No es nada, solo que tu hermana y tu prima tuvieron un accidente, un guio las ataco mientras iban a la hacienda,

Que como están? Grito alarmado Edward llamando la atención de emmet

Bien, querido, solo que tú sabes me entro la angustia y quería saber cómo estas tú y emmet-

Mamá no te preocupes por mí o emmet nosotros nos cuidamos bien. – dijo Edward consolándola.

Si lo sé, solo que no tenerte aquí, oh Edward es que me imagino que hubiera pasado si bella no estuviera con ella, todo hubiera acabado en una tragedia. – sollozo la joven madre. – pero menos mal, todo termino bien y bella y un joven mataron a ese guio.

Edward estaba callado, pensando, alice y bella habían ocurrido peligro y el no había estado ahí, tal vez pudieron haber muerto y el no se había enterado hasta que su madre destrozada lo hubiera llamado, y todo por qué?.

Porque era un cobarde, no quería admitirlo, pero no se creía capaz de ir y verla, sabía que tenía que ir, hace tres días, cuando había querido estar con Tania, y este le había frenado por tener el periodo, se había acordado de algo que rehusaba a recordar, pero que estaba siempre pendiente en sus sueños, él no había utilizado condón cuando había estado con Isabela, en ninguna de las ocasiones. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable, pero no pensó llevar condón cuando le dijeron que iba ir a un pueblo para un velorio; y si ella estaba embarazada, si esas noche en la que estuvieron tienen una consecuencia.

Edward que te pasa hermano – le llamo emmet y como este no contesto, le rapo el teléfono, después de que esme le contara todo, emmet prometió que insistiría a Edward para ir.

Vamos hermano tenemos que ir. Es de alice de quien estamos hablando. – dijo emmet

Pero está bien, no hay necesidad de ir, además que nos dice que no se nos aparecerá un bicho de esos? – decía Tania.

Tania si no quieres ir, quédate aquí con el grupo, nosotros vamos, y nos venímos antes de que acaben las vacaciones, te parece? - Dijo Edward

No quisiera dejarte, pero en verdad no quiero ir allá, así que acepto – dijo mientras lo besaba.

Entonces decido hoy viajamos a donde queda eso? – dijo emmet

Al infierno – dijo Edward mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de Isabela

Ummm, bueno si alguien está por ahí, y leyó y le gusto, déjenmelo saber valido?

Si volví después de un año, pero esta vez vengo para terminar el UNICO fic que leían de mi colección jejejjeje.

Bye.

SOL

Pdta: el comienzo de una apasionante y enfermizo amor se acerca.


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias por seguir ahí…

… ^.^ ….

No hay lugar para la razón contra la fuerza de la pasión.

Francesco Petrarca

El golpe que alice había recibido no había sido grave, pero eso no evito que renne quisiera tenerla por lo menos ese día completo, y como esme había llegado cansada de ayudar en la organización del colegio que la familia swan patrocinaba, no tuvo suficientes argumentos para no dejarla.

Ese día al anochecer alice enfrento a bella, suplicándole que le contase todo lo que paso con Edward, al no ver escapatoria, bella le confesó que lo que ella había empezado como un juego, un reto, había terminado como lo que era un relación complicada sin comienzo, ni final.

Sabes bella, por parte de papá tenemos muchas primas, hermosas y casi de su edad, pero Edward nunca se metió con ellas, por eso su comportamiento contigo es diferente.- dijo alice pensativa.

Diferente?- pregunta bella que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama.

Por su puesto, pero como no lo conoces no puedes compararlo, pero él nunca por más que insistíamos nos acompañaba a algo, siempre trataba a mis primas con cariño, si, pero nunca lo sé es diferente, no me pidas que te lo explique, apuesto que si se enterara de nosotros se vendría hoy mismo. –dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Si, por ti, no por mí, alice, sé que me quieres y por ese cariño que me tienes, te suplico llévate lo que te conté a la tumba, Nadie debe saber la verdad, así la abuela sospeche. Promételo

Solo si me prometes que si Edward te preguntase, a él si se lo dirías. – suplico alice

Somos familia no cabe aquí una historia de amor.- dijo bella amargada, pero alice sonrió y tomo sus manos.- pero si eres feliz, te lo prometo, te prometo que si Edward siente algo por mí, más que – se sonrojo- pasión, deseo o lujuria, le diré la verdad de mis sentimientos, de lo contrario, te lo juro lo tratare como el perro que es.

Alece sonrió, - te prometo que el apenas te vea, sedara cuenta de sus sentimientos-

Bella le sonrió con tristeza y apago la luz, no había caso seguir hablando de lo mismo, bella sabía lo que Edward le había dicho, y aunque no le conto todo a alice, sabia de ante mano que lo de ellos dos no volvería a pasar por su bien y por la promesa que le había hecho a su autoestima, a su orgullo y a su ahora prometido Jacob. Ellos eran Familia y eso provocaría en verdad que su madre muriera de una rabieta. Y era lo que ella menos quería.

La noche paso rápido para las jóvenes que por el calor, decidieron dormir con ropa ligera y las ventanas abiertas, por eso no se sorprendieron al ver a René a las 8 de la mañana, con gran entusiasmo frente a la cama.

Bella, niña que milagro que estés dormida a esta ahora, estas enferma querida. – decía René mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Para ti también buenos días madre. – Dijo bella, - pero no te confundas, hoy madrugue solo que como supe que ibas a gastar toda mi energía hoy, decidí volver antes de que vinieras por mí.

Bien hecho querida, porque quiero ahora mismo que me acompañen al gran bazar que programe, se venderán toda clase de delicias y todos los habitantes del pueblo y sus alrededores vendrán- decía René con entusiasmo

Espero madre, que por lo menos nos alientes con un desayuno y que envíes una invitación a esme, para que le de permiso a alice y le traiga ropa. – dijo bella mientras salía de la cama.

Sí, todo eso ya lo eh hecho, eh venido a despertarlas para que me acompañen al comedor- dijo y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta – las esperamos en 10 minutos. – dijo y enseguida cerro, dejando a las dos jóvenes sonriendo.

Báñate, te prestare algo de ropa, - dijo y le paso uno de los tantos vestidos que rene le había comprado.

Gracias – dijo y se dirigió al baño.

Como bella lo había dicho, apenas hubo terminado el desayunó, René junto a charles llevaron a las niñas al pueblo donde terminaban de llegar algunas cosas que René había pedido para el colegio, encontrándose allí con la familia y llevándoselos para que les ayudasen durante toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde a terminar con la organización de su socio dicho bazar.

No puedo creer que sea el colegio que vimos no hace mucho – decía con admiración Alice- apuesto que están muy orgullosas de sus esfuerzos.

Si, la verdad estoy orgullosa de mi – casi grito rené haciendo rodear los ojos de todos los presentes. – y obvio a los trabajadores que muy juicios se encargaron de convertir esta tierra inerte con piedras y ladrillos en un hermoso colegio.

Ahora porque no vamos y nos arreglamos para el bazar, es decir los invitados – dijo mirando su reloj. – oh dios solamente tenemos 2 horas para arreglarnos, vamos niñas, ustedes deben estar preciosas, - y con mucho afán condujo a las jóvenes a la camioneta, mientras la familia swan se dirigía a la casa.

En el pueblo una avioneta acababa de aterrizar,

Guao entonces este el el único transporté? - dijo emmet mientras bajaba de la avioneta

Si, y ahora tenemos que alquilar una camioneta para que nos lleve a la hacienda de mi abuela.

Vamos Edward quita esa cara, ve el lado bueno, complaces a la tía y te contentas con tu hermana; además mira que niñas tan bonitas, - dijo emmet mientras le sonreía a unas jóvenes que pasaban por su lado.

Bien ya que estoy aquí, vamos - dijo y juntos fueron por una camioneta estacionada

Buenas, queremos alquilar una camioneta,.- dijo Edward pero el chofer se quedo viéndolo.

Esta llevado camarita, nosotros somos el ultimo transporte, y nos dirigimos a la bella - "bella" el solo nombre le electrifico la piel, fue como si un rayo le hubiese caído.

Pagamos bien, puede devolverse, nosotros lo esperamos aquí- dijo emmet al ver a su primo cayado

Mire no se ofendan, pero nadie va volver no hasta que se acabe la parranda- dijo el anciano, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Bien, ahora que hacemos, Edward hermano en que piensas - grito emmet

No sé, que quieres que haga hasta ahora son las 5 no pensé que ya no hubiera transporte que nos llevara a la hacienda de la abuela.

Para donde se dirigen? - dijo el anciano, no quería dejarlo ahí votados.

A la hacienda,… eclipse o algo así, - dijo Edward.

A donde los dwyer , - pregunto el anciano.

Sí, mi abuela es la dueña de la hacienda-

Bien entonces súbanse a la camioneta, eso sí, el pasaje esta a 15 mil,

Espere entonces nos va a llevar?- pregunto el chico fornido

Claro, no a la hacienda – dijo el anciano, cuando emmet le sonría a Edward . – Pero tranquilos les seguro que la señorita Isabela y su familia va ir a la inauguración de la "bella escuela."

Y eso que es? Le pregunto emmet

Pues la escuela que la familia inauguró, hoy se está celebrando un bazar ahí, para recoger fondos. –Dijo el anciano – todo el pueblo se dirige allí, así que ¿que están esperando?.

Qué te parece, un bazar! Bien, este pueblo ya me está gustando, - dijo emmet cuando se subía a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

(La iba dejar hasta ahí, pero gracias a Whereisthelove (Guest) pude terminarla, me diste muchos ánimos gracias ^^)

Bella, te ves hermosa – dice Jacob besando a bella en la mejilla.

Cierto que si, el rojo resalta tu piel y el vestido tu figura, sin duda eres la más hermosa del bazar- comento alice mientras admiraba su trabajo.

Confió en ti alice.- dijo bella sonriendo

Los jóvenes siguieron el camino por las tiendas del bazar, hasta cuando alice grito de alegría, bella sorprendida siguió su mirada, hasta encontrar el dueño de sus deseos, bella empezó a hiperventilar, Jacob preocupado la abrazo sacándola del trance alejándole de la mirada de Edward

Que al bajar de la camioneta su mirada se dirigió enseguida a bella, tal vez porque su vestido rojo la hacía brillar entre todas las mujeres.

Bella cálmate, respira bella, respira- decía Jacob mientras le acariciaba su cara.

Porque está aquí?- dijo bella ida. – a que vino, el dijo que no volvería,

No importa si él esta acá, yo estoy aquí contigo, como siempre.- dijo dándole un beso,

Sorpresa, no, rabia, esos eran los sentimientos de Edward cuando vio como Jacob tomaba a bella y la abrazaba, alejándola de él.

Edward- casi grito alice y lo abrazo- hermano qué bueno que estas aquí cuando llegaste.

No hay nada para mi enana? – dijo emmet saliendo con el moral en brazos –

Primo que alegría, que bueno que viniste- dijo y soltó a Edward para abrazar a emmet.-ven te presentare a a la familia. – dijo y los dirigió a la mesa.

Emmet vio como su primo se había quedado paralizado, el también se sorprendió cuando vio a la mujer sin duda toda una belleza, lástima que a él solo le atrajeran las rubias.

Hermano, vamos LA FAMILIA nos espera- dijo emmet dándole una palmada en la espalda para sacarlo del trance.

Edward salió de su trance, pero por motivos diferentes, él quería… no el necesitaba saber para donde se había bella, así que camino en dirección donde Jacob se había llevado a bella.

Edward, - dijo alice, - pero luego se acordó de bella – espera, no puedes irte así no más.

Edward volteo aterrorizado buscando la mirada de su hermana.

Un silencio por favor, doy las gracias a todos venir hoy a la inauguración de la "bella escuela"; a mi esposo por apoyarme, a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarnos, a los obreros, por su labor y a mi Hermosa hija, bella tú fuiste mi inspiración,- dijo y todo el mudo dirigió su mirada a ella, que se encontraba abrazada por la cintura de Jacob.- y como estamos en fiesta, porque no decirlo, un aplauso para mi bella hija y su futuro esposo.

La rabia que sintió Edward lo hizo aplaudir como un maniaco, sentía un calor inexplicable, sus manos se movía con fuerza llamando la atención, y aunque emmet intento calmarlo no pudo evitar que mucha gente se diera cuenta.

Que haces? – le dijo cuando lo alejo lo suficiente de la gente y la fiesta

Que no puedo felicitarlos- dijo con rabia

Así que es eso, por ella no querías venir- dijo emmet, - no te dije que con la familia nunca? Dime no te explique, eso complicado, hermano que estaba pasando por tu cabeza, no pensaste en tu madre, o en tu abuela, vamos Edward que creías.

No lo planee solo paso, – dijo Edward - Tu no entiendes yo fui su primera vez, ella es mía, me pertenece.

Pero va a casarse- dijo emmet señalando a la pareja que era felicitada.

No, ella es mía, ella solo se ha entregado a mí – dijo y luego se quedo callado- nunca lo hizo con ese.

Pero él es el que la tiene, mientras tú eres el idiota que hace y dice estupideces.- dijo emmet furioso.

Eso, maldita sea porque no me di cuenta de eso antes – maldijo Edward mientras caminaba rápido de un lado a otro. – todo lo que me dijo eran mentiras, él y sus amigos hicieron todo eso, para alejarme de ella.-

Hermano cállate me asustas – dijo preocupado emmet.

No entiendes, el solo la está manipulando a los dos maldita sea!- grito y le pego un golpe a la tapa de un carro.- lo que no entiendo es por qué tan rápido?

Edward dime que te cuidaste cuando estuviste con ella, dime que no – pero se quedo callado cuando su primo se quedo viéndolo.

Está embarazada! – dijo Edward, con cierta emoción.

No, hermano no digas eso en broma, - dijo emmet.

Edward, - lo llamo alice,- te estoy buscando.

Alice por favor necesito que me ayudes, -. Dijo con desespero Edward, - busca a bella y tráela a aquí, pero no le digas nada..

Edward- dijo emmet – que piensas hacer?

Lo que debía haber hecho antes- dijo y miro a su hermana – alice ve por favor.

Alice solo asintió. Y salió en busca de bella.

…

Quiero irme – dijo bella después del anuncio de su compromiso.

Sé que es lo que quieres, pero no te puedes ir como una cobarde.

No ves que me siento mal? – grito bella.

Alice llego sorprendiendo a bella, - si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta el coche, y descansas ahí- dijo alice-

No tienes que enfrentar a Edward, mostrarle que estás conmigo y que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Qué se quede en sus vacaciones con su novia- dijo Jacob que vio entre tanta gente al grandulón acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba renne, y sabia que él tenía que presentarse a la familia.

Madura Jacob- dijo bella y siguió a alice.

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada alice.

Solo me duele la cabeza, producto de la impresión- dijo bella mientras se sostenía del coche.

Así que no quieres ver a mi hermano – dijo alice

Teo que no alice, no me siento preparada- dijo y sintió que alguien la observada y supo de la trampa- pero ya que hiciste esto para que lo viera, no me quedara mas remedio- dijo y volteo a verlo, con furia, rabia y celos, si los celos que le hacían envidiar a la mujer que había estado de nuevo en sus brazos, y que le había besado, la envidia, por que por lo menos ella, tenía el titulo de novia.

Ya vengo bella. Lo siento – dijo y se marcho.

Que haces acá? – Dijo mirándolo con ira- se nota que no eres un hombre de palabra. – dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio y sonreía con ironía

Bella yo- dijo tratando aunque no muy bien, hablar con ella, se acerco, pero ella se alejo como si él apestara. Acción que molesto a Edward, - no hace mucho te fundías en mí como lava ardiendo y ahora te alejas?

Lo que tengas que decirme bien puedes decírmelo, pero no te atrevas a tocarme! – dijo bella enojada.

Porque no puedo tocarte, si eres mía, Ya se te olvido que yo soy el único que has permito tocarte – dijo con orgullo en su voz.- que hicimos el AMOR. – si eso era, Pues no había nada mas que no había podido olvidar, que saber que él era el único en su vida y se sentía orgulloso de eso, por ella y por él. Pero bella no lo entendió de esa manera, ella se sintió usada, y con dolor recordó las palabras pronunciados por el antes de marcharse, y empezó a reírse con cinismo.

Cierto, fuiste el primero, y gracias por enseñarme muchas cosas, - dijo y lo miro con osadía – pero a Jacob le gusta la forma tradicional – dijo y eso fue como fuego que prendió la dinamita que se convirtió Edward. Sin pensar racionalmente, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la parte trasera del auto, estampándola en el, con violencia, la flor que bella había tenido en su cabello quedo en el medio de los dos pechos agitados, los dos productos de la gran disputa.

Suéltame, no tienes derecho- lo intento empujar bella.

Entonces quien él? No Isabela, - dijo mientras respiraba hondo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse, su agarre se volvió más fuerte, causándole daño a Isabela, sus cuerpos pegados sudaban a la expectativa, y sin más espera Edward la beso, la beso con vehemencia, lujuria y rabia, bella se sacudía entre sus brazos; esta excitaba y lo sabía, dos meses con Jacob y nunca paso nada, nunca sintió nada, en cambio un solo roce de su piel con Edward, y su cuerpo temblaba. Ella se maldijo y lo maldijo por dentro, mientras se resistía al beso.

Déjame- grito bella cuando Edward al fin la soltó para dejarla respirar – no me importa quién te creas, pero si no sabes voy a casarme.

Si ya sé que piensas casarte con tu perro faldero- dijo con rabia.

Ja, ese perro como tú le llamas, tiene más agallas que tu- dijo e intento quitar la mano de su cintura.

Si, puede ser, pero él no te hace sentir como lo hago yo.- Dijo Edward mientras su mano subía de su cintura hacia sus senos, presionándolos levemente, no quería lastimarla.

No digas cosas que solo le constan a tu boca, pues por mi parte, Jacob ha sido el mejor – dijo intentando que con eso, el se alejara. Pero solo produjo que la cogiera con más fuerza.

Suéltame – le grito de nuevo. – ay viene alice, suéltame.

No te casaras con él, no me importa que hagas Isabela, pero no te quiero cerca de ese hombre.- dijo y la volvió a besar.

Solo gracias ^^

Por tu review seguí adelante y espero que enserio te guste =)


End file.
